<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Pills (edgepuff undertale ship) by Maddyfairyqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278004">Happy Pills (edgepuff undertale ship)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddyfairyqueen/pseuds/Maddyfairyqueen'>Maddyfairyqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - Swapfell Red (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Edge is threatening Puff a lot, Edgepuff - relationships, Father issues, I swear there will be a happy ending we just gotta go through a lot of angst, I swear they'll eventually date, M/M, Past Abuse, Sans/Underfell Sans (Undertale), So does Puff-, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), Swapfell Sans Being a Jerk (Undertale), Swapfell sans is Puff's ex, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus Being an Asshole (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell papyrus has a lot of hidden trauma, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, happy pills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddyfairyqueen/pseuds/Maddyfairyqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where it is the law to take joy pills, puff (undertale papyrus) is a reporter, who writes up the news and publishes said writing to the public. Edge (underfell papyrus) is a cop, who takes care of trouble makers or those that get off their pills. Puff stopped taking his medicine, he saw something disturbing in the paper that he shouldn't have seen. Now Edge has Puff under close watch after capturing the reporter.</p><p>Inspired by we happy few</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (undertale)/ papyrus (underfell), Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The stairwell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>((Hi! Authors note here. In this story it is aimed for mature audiences. This story may/will include: harsh language, abuse. This notice may be updated as I work on this story))</p><p>A metal door slammed open, hurried footsteps rushed down a staircase as a skeleton panted. Another set of footsteps were dashing right behind the other, quickly closing the gap between them.</p><p>"You get back here, NOW!", A voice said with such venom. Such hate and yet...there was a sickening ring in his voice. Like the sicko enjoyed it. Enjoyed chasing the panicked other like a wolf chasing a rabbit. It was only a matter of time before he caught up. His eyes were piecing into the other with determination. A grin formed as the corner of his mouth curled up.</p><p>"N-No! I have done nothing wrong!", The voice trembled, echoing and bouncing off the walls. The wooden staircase creaked, muffling the panting and the officer's snapping voice.</p><p>"You're only making this worse for yourself! If you stop now, I may play nice!"</p><p>"N-No! I-I-", before the prey could even finish, his foot slid off the steps. A sharp gasp followed as he found himself falling down the stairs. What a shame...this was certainly going to leave him sore tomorrow. </p><p>He fell down the stairs, hitting every other step on the way down before finally hitting the hard wall. The skeleton hit his head on the wall, blacking out for a moment. His vision flickered in and out as he tried to focus.</p><p>"Look at you...now I have to deal with a downer and an injured fool. All you had to do was stop...running...but you didn't.", A grin went over the officer's face. The scene of seeing the downer hurt amused him. It was entertainment... This was the most fun he had in awhile. Most crooks and downers would freeze in fear, begging to be let go usually. How boring....</p><p>Not this one though, oh no...this one ran. Pretty far too. This one managed to run down the hall and out into the emergency stairwell, down a few sets of stairs. He wished the run lasted a bit longer, maybe he would be more tired and a little more... merciful. </p><p>But now...this downer was going to pay,"You are under arrest.", The officer lifted his heeled boot, bringing it down on the others hand. A loud cry echoed through the stairwells. </p><p>Firstly... This day wasn't supposed to end up like this, not at all. Puff certainly didn't wake up this morning and think,'Why today is a nice day to get arrested by cops! Quite so! I'll stop taking my joy to attract and cop and go into a chase'! Though... people's plans can change. Just...in this case for the worst. </p><p>To understand the situation, one must start from the beginning. Much before Puff ran off from the scene. Even much before Puff met the officer. Puffs day started off much like any other morning.</p><p>******</p><p>An alarm clock ringed out a pleasant little tune. 7:30 flashed as a bony hand reached out, pressing a button and silencing the noise. A few birds tweeted outside, some even pecking at Puff's window. </p><p>"Alright, alright...I'm up. ", Puff groggily sits up, rubbing his eyes. The last few late night shifts were throwing him schedule. He'd love to rest more but he has work today. Thank God tomorrow he'll be off. </p><p>With a long yawn and a stretch, he hopped out of bed, opening his top drawer. A light blue bag of bird seeds sits, tied closed with a nice orange ribbon. Birds excitedly tweet, crawling over each other for a closer look. </p><p>Each and every morning, Puff made sure to give the birds some seed, give them a little boost for the day. Everyone deserves a good start and a happy mood. Oh! Speaking of being happy ...</p><p>Puff's eyes fall towards an orange pill container. In this city, it is expected no ... Mandatory to take these pills. They make everyone peppy, happy, and give them the boost they need for the day. It is a strict law, if someone is caught without taking joy...well... who knows, a lot of downers are taken by police. Most don't come back. The ones that do come back, well, they've taken quite a beating. </p><p>A chill went down his spine,"A pill a day keeps the downers away....", He muttered to himself. He popped the sweet tasting pill into his mouth, quickly swallowing. Puff never did like taking pills. When the city first introduced joy pills, puff had such a hard time taking them. He didn't like the feeling of swallowing a pill, much less sour pills. Thankfully, as the pill developed, a sweet coating went over it to hide it's sour taste.</p><p>He reached for the seeds, opened the window and poured it into a bird feeder. Puff loved nothing more than watching the birds tweet and feed by his window. It was a nice way to start off the day...</p><p>By the time Puff filled the feeder and closed up the window, he could feel the pills kicking in. It made him feel more energized. More ready to take on his work. </p><p>He smiled brightly, opening his closet and taking out some clothes. Thankfully, today was an easy day. He just has to write a few articles, censor the ones that would upset the public, and edit a few papers. Today he can dress casually.</p><p>A white peacoat, white sweater, black pants and for comfort, black converse shoes.</p><p>He whistled a tune as he went downstairs. He wanted to be sure he got to work early. Plopping some bread in the toaster, he waited. Outside looked lovely. Sun peeked out behind white fluffy clouds. </p><p>"Today can't possibly go wrong. It looks too nice.", He glanced over at the refrigerator, sighing. A photo of himself, classic, and their dad. Classic used to live with Puff. Up until he started acting weird. Then suddenly....Classic left. Only leaving a note behind.</p><p>Puff looked at the refrigerator again, the note was hidden under the photo. He read the note over, he's read it so many times but... felt upset every time. He couldn't understand why Classic left suddenly. </p><p>The note reads</p><p>Pap, I left to another district, up the street. This place became too much for me. I promise I'll be seeing you again. Just for now I need to focus on something important. </p><p>That's all. Puff has received a few notes from Classic but there was never a return address.</p><p>A whimper came from him," Why? Why did you think about leaving? You never talk to me when something stresses you out. You always kept it to yourself. You just-", he jumped as the toaster popped off. </p><p>He felt sick, he had conflicting feelings. He felt upset, worried and happiness conflicting with each other.</p><p>He leaned against the counter, trying to calm down,"I'm ok. I'm ok. You can't go out like this...", He exhaled. Soon enough his happy attitude returned.</p><p>"Note to self...make sure you get stronger pills, I can't have that happen again. ", He quickly walked by the toaster, snatching up the toast and walking out. He had no time to sit and eat. Besides, he'll finish his breakfast by the time he gets to work. </p><p>Out the door and down the street he went. A slight pep and bounce in his steps.</p><p>As puff walked down the streets he noticed footsteps running behind him. He stepped out of the others way but before he knew it. He was shoved to the side.</p><p>"Hey! Watch it!!"</p><p>The person that shoved puff was quickly grabbed by an officer, and it seemed like they were both out of breath. Perhaps running for a while.</p><p>"You come back here now, downer! You have no business being off your joy, a great punishment awaits you. Especially after you fought and ran away from me!", The officer snapped.</p><p>The downer was pulled against the officer, crying and kicking. The officer and downer struggled until the downer was pinned. Despite this, the downer continued to kick and wiggle. </p><p>Puff backed away. He didn't want to be near this fight any longer than need be. He quickly walked away, trying to avoid looking back. </p><p>However after some bickering back and forth and suddenly a yelp, he looked back. His eyes widened as he felt his soul jump. The downer got tased and dropped to the floor. It was an awful sight for puff. </p><p>The officers in this city were so...heavy handed. Rough. He wouldn't want to run into any of them soon. Not like that anyways. It's so odd...one moment the officers will be walking by, peppy as ever. The next moment...they could be beating someone down. </p><p>He quickly rushed to work, there was much to be done. He couldn't waste any more time.</p><p>********</p><p>"Alright, last few documents and I'll go home free.", Puff hummed happily to himself. He worked hard, staying a while longer to make sure he finished his tasks. He was busy censoring some documents and articles. </p><p>About two years ago, a new law was placed in the city where if anything in articles and news shock or upset the people then a hefty fine may be placed upon the company.</p><p>He had to censor...quite a few upsetting articles.</p><p>Monster city news: downer beaten by officer, left for dead</p><p>Monster city news: latest pill batch puts 22 monsters into hospital. Overdose warning!!</p><p>Monster city news: W.D creates new pill flavor</p><p>Puff looked over the headline, tilting his head. His fingers ran across the paper.</p><p>Puff felt the room grow dark and dim. His eyes scanned The pages as he felt His soul thump faster. The news reads as follows:</p><p>W.D Gaster creates new joy pill flavor!<br/>
Citizens of this fine city are you bored of the usual vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry flavored joy? Worry no longer! The brilliant Scientist W.D Gaster has created a brand new flavor for all to enjoy: Blackberry!! Created with BlackBerry preservatives you can now taste the sweet berries and still keep the same joy you know and love!<br/>
note: Blackberry joy is still a work in progress. Side effects may include fatigue, memory loss, crashes, aggressiveness Who cares? I don't! Joy is everything!!</p><p>Puff leaned back in his chair and exhaled. He can remember something about him as if....this scientist was important to him? He's obviously heard of the name Gaster before however....right now it seems much more important. He shook his head and reached back to his pills before pulling his hand back. </p><p>He... He couldn't think. Why has he heard that name before? He couldn't think while drugged up on joy. </p><p>There was one thing about joy nobody mentioned. It has the possibility to mess with people's heads. Make memories fuzzy while on this joy. </p><p>Puff tried to focus on the paper,but no matter how much he tried to remember who this scientist was, his memories kept getting fuzzy. The room seemed to get darker and more warped. </p><p>When puff noticed he looked around. He was suffering from a joy crash. This was common and can be fixed by taking another pill. But...</p><p>Puff looked back at the paper,"How do I know you... I...know him? I've seen him before! I have!", he said to himself.</p><p>The crash from the withdrawal of pills left him feeling sick and dizzy. It felt like a knot was forming in his stomach, if he even had one. He exhaled and quickly stood up, going to the window and opening it. He needed fresh air. He leaned out the window and inhaled. His office seemed stuffy and hot. Maybe because of the withdrawal? Or maybe he really was getting hot. Either way, he needed air.</p><p>He looked around and rubbed his eyes, they felt like they were burning up. Once he started to look around He noticed how grey everything was. The buildings were not as bright and colorful. </p><p>The street didn't seem as shiney and welcoming as before. The most scary part was the people....they looked so grey and sad but happy at the same time. The joy pills really changed Puff's perspectives...the world was very grey yet people were going on as if nothing was wrong. He backed away from the window and adjusted his tie. </p><p>The crash finally faded away and the world became slightly brighter. Not as bright as the happy pills but still better. </p><p>He looked around the room, "If anyone saw me they would think I'm a downer." a slight panic set in as he tried to figure out who was that scientist. He sighed and just as he turned around he gasped as his assistant walked in.</p><p>"Puff we need those papers. Are you done yet-", she stopped suddenly,"...Puff are you off your joy...?", Her voice was telling and shaking.</p><p>Puff's smile strained as he put his hands up,"Me? Of course not! Why would I be off?", he asked defensively.</p><p>The assistant took a step back,"You're awfully pale and sickly looking...", her face grew white,"Downer!!"</p><p>Puff felt his soul drop as he tried to quiet the assistant,"Miss please don't do this-", he was sharply interrupted as the lady yelled again.</p><p>"Downer!! He's a downer and off the joy!!"</p><p>There were a few sounds of monsters scurrying away and out of the work building from all the screaming. They didn't want to be pinned as the ones off of their much needed joy.</p><p>The window of the office was open and the assistants screams could be heard all the way to the place where Edge worked. Edge was an officer of sorts, a more forceful type. When there were downers or monsters fighting to spread the truth about the real life version of their 'beloved' city it tended to get him riled up.</p><p>He suited up in his gear and looked around and judged his surroundings to make sure he wasn't falling down from the pills' effects just yet.</p><p>Edge judged the city buildings and the night sky before nodding and heading down to the lower quarters of the station. "I will be leaving shortly, I am getting reports of a downer. What A shame...monsters need to realize that they need their joy or they might just get hurt." Edge said and flipped a bone attack through his fingers and pointed at the door. </p><p>The police station's secretary monster had a gleeful expression that honestly almost looked scary. She waved Edge off and giggled. "Haha, I know right? Joy solves everyone's problems! They are so silly for not taking them! Now you get out there and find that downer before they do something stupid!~" she called in a purr.</p><p>Edge rolled his eyes and grabbed a spare bottle of Joy before running outside and looking around and rushing to the reporters office. </p><p>Two assistants and one photographer were running out of the building, seeming fearful of the downer breech. One of the assistants waved to get edges attention, obviously urgent in this situation.</p><p>"Downer over here!!", one assistant said.<br/>
"He's in his office on the second floor! He'll be down the hall."<br/>
The photographer pointed to Puff's open window,"Up there!! He's the only skeleton in the building!"</p><p>Puff poked his head out of the building and bites his lips as he saw the police officer. Edge none-the-less. Puff heard about him, he is supposed to be one of the less merciful police officers. Much less merciful. He pulled away from the window and ran out into the hall. It seemed like everyone who was in the hall suddenly screamed and yelled at him.</p><p>"Downer! Downer!!", they yelled. Puff shook his head and tried to calm everyone down but it was no use. Everyone knew he was fully off his joy.</p><p>"Nonono! I-Im not a downer!", he insisted. How odd...he was just as scared as everyone else when someone else was a downer just a few hours ago. He shakes his head. He couldn't afford being caught and.... who knows. He ran down the hall as his soul pumped hard. He was running on full adrenaline.</p><p>Edge looked up at the window for a moment and growled lowly, thankful that at least puff wasn't the type to jump out of it. He patted the three monsters on the head and made a blunt bone attack in his hand. "I will make quick work of him." He whispered to the trio of workers and left for the doorway. </p><p>Edge walked inside and flipped the bone in his hand. "Would the skeleton monster please come downstairs this moment! If you do not comply with my request within the following three seconds, I'll have to use force!", Edge called from the bottom of the stairs.</p><p>Edge himself was always a bit curious why monsters went off their joy. And hearing Puff try to calm others down struck him with curiosity. He would be sure to ask what puff intentions were when he has puff all to himself. Though now he had to wait about three seconds for Puff to either come down or Edge would have a great time in restraining Puff with force.</p><p>"3...."</p><p>Puff panicked, running down the hall, his soul thumping.</p><p>"2...." </p><p>Puff reached the staircase door, fumbling with the handle</p><p>"1...."</p><p>The door opened and the fire alarm went off.</p><p>Edge's eyes glimmered, he was going to have so much fun chasing this downer,"And so it begins..."</p><p>With a quick dash he ran up the stairs and down the hall, catching a glimpse of puff as the other ran down the stairway.</p><p>The metal door slammed open, hurried footsteps rushed down a staircase as puff panted. Edge's set of footsteps were dashing right behind the other, quickly closing the gap between them.</p><p>"You get back here, NOW!", Edge's voice said with such venom. Such hate and yet...there was a sickening ring in his voice. Like the sicko enjoyed it. Enjoyed chasing the panicked other like a wolf chasing a rabbit. It was only a matter of time before he caught up. His eyes were piecing into the other with determination. A grin formed as the corner of his mouth curled up.</p><p>"N-No! I have done nothing wrong!", Puff trembled, his soul pounding. His voice echoed and bounced off the walls. The wooden staircase creaked, muffling the panting and the officer's snapping voice.</p><p>"You're only making this worse for yourself! If you stop now, I may play nice!"</p><p>"N-No! I-I-", before puff could even finish, his foot slid off the steps. A sharp gasp followed as he found himself falling down the stairs. What a shame...this was certainly going to leave him sore tomorrow. </p><p>He fell down the stairs, hitting every other step on the way down before finally hitting the hard wall. The skeleton hit his head on the wall, blacking out of a moment. His vision flickered in and out as he tried to focus.</p><p>"Look at you...now I have to deal with a downer and an injured fool. All you had to do was stop...running...but you didn't.", A grin went over Edge's face. The scene of seeing the downer hurt amused him. It was entertainment... This was the most fun he had in awhile. Most crooks and downers would freeze in fear, begging to be let go usually. How boring....</p><p>Not this one though, oh no...this one ran. Pretty far too. This one managed to run down the hall and out into the emergency stairwell, down a few sets of stairs. He wished the run lasted a bit longer, maybe he would be more tired and a little more... merciful. </p><p>But now...this downer was going to pay,"You are under arrest.", The officer lifted his heeled boot, bringing it down on the others hand. A loud cry echoed through the stairwells.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ch.2 A Day In A Cell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo new chapter here ^~^ thanks for reading this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a twist and more pressure, the officer stepped on the others hand much harder.</p><p>Puff cried as he tried to pull his hand away,"Ow oww! Please, h-have mercy!", He begged.</p><p>"Absolutely fucking not!", His heel twisted once more,"You ran away, fucked on off to the stairwell and then you foolishly trip and hurt yourself. All of this could've been avoided and you could've gotten off a little easier if you just gave up from the start!", He snapped</p><p>"Please! This was a horrid mistake! I-I'm a good person, I always take my pills!"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah 'I forgot to take my pills today' I've heard it all. Whatever you come up with, I've heard it plenty of times!"</p><p>"P-Please, please just- ahhh!", The heel digged into his hand again.</p><p>" I should knock you out and carry your pathetic ass back to the station.", Edge removed his baton, raising it threateningly over puffs head. He removed his foot from Puff's hand, moving it over to his torso instead. The heel of his boot was practically digging into one of his ribs.</p><p>"Waitwaitwait! I-I'm sure you're a reasonable man! Surely I-I can be walked out in handcuffs instead??", Puff pressed against the floor, bracing himself. This was going to hurt. This was going to hurt so bad!! Orange tinted tears gathered up at the corners of Puff's sockets. He flinched away, preparing for the worst.</p><p>A shadow was casted over Puff, then laughing,"Nyeheheh! Look at how pathetic you are! Flinching at the littlest movements.", Edge removed his foot from Puff's torso," I'm merciful... to an extent. You are very lucky today. Thanks to my pills I'm as 'cheerful' as I can be. I could easily bash in your skull and carry you by your feet but, I'm not in the mood to carry someone down the street."</p><p>Puff nodded, slowly pushing himself up from the concrete floor. Before he could brush himself off and compose himself, he was slammed into the wall. A hand on Puff's neck and the other on Puff's arm.</p><p>"Ah?! What are you-", a venomous voice talked over him.</p><p>"If you try to run off. If you try to fight me. IF you try to make a scene out there...I won't hesitate to drag you into an alley and beat the hell out of you and make it look like an accident.", His hand around puff's neck tightened,"Do you understand me?!"</p><p>"Yes! Yes I understand! I-I won't do anything!"</p><p>Edge nodded, letting go as he cuffed Puff's wrists, tightening them up.</p><p>"Let's go! Remember... any funny business and your dead to me.", The growl echoed through the stairwell as he harshly yanked Puff to follow him. Nothing more was said between the two other then. The clicking of shoes at least filled the silence.</p><p>Edge looked back at Puff, as if checking to see if he was still there.</p><p>"Remember...don't fuck this up...", With that, he opened the door and leads Puff out. The door leads to an Alley, one way leading to the front of the building and the other leading to a dead end. </p><p>"This way. We'll be walking to the station. It's a quick walk down the street. ", Edge had a firm grip on the chain as he walked Puff down the alley,"So what is your name? I have to have it for documentation."</p><p>"Puff ...Puff W.D"</p><p>"Puff... a nice name... and W.D? Like the scientist Gaster W.D?"</p><p>"Ah well...my father left me and my brother a long time ago. Actually, he wasn't close to me at all. More work focused then... family focused. He rarely came home to spend time with us. Honestly I couldn't tell you if I was related to him, that's how much I knew of my father."</p><p>Edge nodded, seemed to focus for a moment, like he was thinking,"I'm sorry you never knew your father...", For a moment a soft spot was hit. </p><p>Puff couldn't read his expression but did note a few things about edge. The other had a few cracks around his skull. Possibly , and likely, from fights or hard police work. Three long scars went across edge's eye. They seemed old too... around the scars were a bit grey.</p><p>However, Edge's mood quickly shifted. The stares that they got... Shock and awe was in the mix. Monsters watched from the office's windows, around the streets and from afar. He seemed to get a surge of pride at the looks. </p><p>"Everyone move along! Nothing to see here! This should be a reminder to all to take your pills. Don't be like this sad soul here.", Edge continued to pull Puff along as if he was a prize to show off. </p><p>Some monsters snickered at Puff, some even snapped at him, calling him a downer. He was shamed all through the crowd: name called, insulted, and yelled at. Puff was so upset...he never thought he would be in this position.</p><p>He was always on time with his pills, as taught by his brother. Always doing his best to be a decent citizen. As well as staying out of trouble. Not today though...no...he just HAD to be off his pills to try and clear his mind. It wasn't even worth it, he still couldn't remember who was in that photo back there. Now here he was... Shamed and all. He felt guilty.</p><p>Back when his brother still lived with him he was always told,"Take your pills,Puff. You don't ever want to be caught off of them. The police around here are very harsh. You'd be better off running then begging for mercy from them.", Oh how classic was right. So right...</p><p>Puff's thoughts were interrupted as Edge tugged at the chains.</p><p>"I'm Edge...not like you care, downer. You'll be sent to the station and sit in a cell until I figure out what to do with you. The likelihood is that you'll be under watch and put on a pill routine. I don't know if you've been off your pills for an hour or a week. Either way you need close watch.", The station was in view. It definitely wasn't a welcoming sight.</p><p>Edge pulled Puff inside, his shoes clicking against the tile floors,"I'll be watching over you for now and you will answer my questions. ", He said in a matter-of-fact manner.</p><p>The secretary looked up from her computer,"Oh your back! With the downer too! We'll done edge once again! This is why your second in command here!", The lamb monster clapped her hands together,"Wonderful! You know what to do now. Will you be taking care of the papers?"</p><p>Edge nodded, seemingly annoyed by her enthusiasm,"Yeah, I'll be waiting on Undyne's command on what to do with this one. He's rather odd...", Pulling along Puff, he goes towards the back of the stations</p><p>The halls were covered in flyers and notices. Puff managed to look over at a few as he passed by.</p><p>Notice: Undyne please stop smashing the coffee mugs, we're literally begging you here.</p><p>Notice: Edge for the love of God, don't egg Undyne on about the cups</p><p>Notice: on a more serious note, there has been a rise in downers, connected to the new "blackberry" or whatever pills. It might be time to send a message to the scientists.</p><p>Notice: if anyone here is caught using the blackberry pills you will be asked to switch pills or terminated. There is something wrong with those pills and yet there is no info on it released to the public.</p><p>"Geez...a lot goes on in these halls. ", Puff thought.</p><p>He was pulled into a cell, concrete walls surrounding him and one small bed.</p><p>"Right...first things first I have to question you to fill out papers. My threats still stand. If you try to beat around the bush or avoid my questions I'll bash in your knees then ankles and say you jumped off this building. "</p><p>"Ok ok! I'll answer your questions. Just don't hurt me..."</p><p>"Firstly: what were you doing off your pills? You know you have to take them every day and if you're feeling like the effects are wearing off."</p><p>Puff nodded, keeping his eyes on the floor,"I understand it's my fault...I didn't mean to get off of my pills. My... My mind was clogged. I couldn't think when I was on those pills. I stopped taking them because I saw something in the articles. The person in the photo looked familiar but I still couldn't focus on who it was. "</p><p>Edge nodded,"You don't happen to be on blackberry pills, right?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh no, not at all. It's far too expensive for me to buy. I'm happy with my strawberry pills... Why? Is there something wrong with them?"</p><p>"None of your business. Now how long were you off of your joy?"</p><p>"What is going on here with the blackberry pills? I've already had to censor so many articles on them."</p><p>"That is none of your concern now, answer my question.", Edges hand tightened the clipboard he was holding as he scowled. </p><p>"But what is-", before Puff could finish the bars of the cell were slammed against.</p><p>"Damn it! Just fucking answer my question and stop getting side tracked! I'm already tired of you and quite frankly I'm about to go in there and choke you out! Now answer my question or I'll knock you out!", Edge's voice boomed in the halls.</p><p>Puff immediately flinched, covering his head. He felt his soul pounding hard in his ribcage. He hated the threats and whenever someone screamed at him. It just brought back bad memories. Memories he'd rather keep locked away. </p><p>"Answer the question, Puff. How. Long. How long were you off of your joy?"</p><p>"Ten minutes by the time you arrived!", Puff answered as his voice cracked. He was shaking, trying to shut out thoughts. </p><p>"Don't think about it, don't think about it ,don't think about it! You gotta deal with this at the moment.", Puff slowly calmed down as he looked away from edge. There's no way he could possibly look at Edge without breaking down. </p><p>"Thank you for finally answering me! Lastly, address?"</p><p>Puff's bones softly clicked together as he shook," 1780 blossom street in house 105. "</p><p>He nodded and got up,"You'll be staying here overnight. Undyne and I will deal with you in the morning. Unfortunately I don't have permission to give you any pills so you'll have to sleep without your joy.", He turned off some lights,"Now good fucking night or whatever people say.", He turned and leaves. The footsteps going farther and farther away until it was quiet. </p><p>By then, Puff finally lets out his tears, crying quietly. He pressed into a corner and cried on his knees. He was absolutely terrified to be here and even more to be with a bad cop.</p><p>Classic was right... Maybe it would've been better if he kept running. He would be lucky if he wasn't sent off somewhere or in the worst scenario... Killed.</p><p>-----------------</p><p>In the morning, birds tweeted outside. Some pecked at the windows and others seemed to be singing their little hearts out.  </p><p>Puff woke up that morning, listening to the birds. He stretched and yawned and reached his hand out, looking for his clock. He opened his eyes more then jolted away. He sits up quickly and looked around. Oh right...he's in a cell. He groaned, holding his head. </p><p>This was the longest time he's ever been off joy. It definitely wasn't a pleasant feeling. His head was pounding and he felt sick to his stomach, if he were to have a stomach. Not to mention, the cranky mood swings too. He felt like if anyone tried to talk to him he'd accidentally snap at someone. </p><p>"Stars, I need some joy. My headache is killing me.", He rubbed his head as he sighed.</p><p>A door opened down the hall, two sets for footsteps quickly went down the hall.</p><p>"What the fuck do you mean I gotta watch over him?! Can't you?", Whatever was being talked about, Edge did not seem happy.</p><p>"Edge, suck it up. You've been in fights, shoot outs, and knocked down on drug deals. But you draw the line at watching a downer? Come on! Just do this for me and watch over him. Besides, he'll be under house arrest and all you need to do is make sure he stays home. That's it!"</p><p>"I would rather do mountains of paperwork. I'm already tired of him! Such a handful! I had to chase him through a building and snap at him to give me answers." </p><p>"Listen... Get one of those ankle bracelet thingys, get an extra bottle of joy and just make sure he takes them. Check his mouth to make sure he swallows them. Then leave! It's a simple task and you're acting like a drama queen."</p><p>The two officers looked into the cell, looking at Puff.</p><p>"That him?", She asked.</p><p>"Yeah. The one and only."</p><p>The other laughed and brushed her red hair out of her face,"Wow! This is such a joke! You're complaining about watching over this guy! Look at him! He's hiding in the corner of the cell. It's not often we find these calm downers. Edge, you better take care of him. Just take him home under watch. 48 hours to ensure he takes pills and 48 hours to make sure he stays on track.", she tossed Edge the cell keys and walked off,"You sure do love to complain."</p><p>Edge twitched, clutching the keys. He growled before unlocking and swinging open the cell,"Come here. Now. We're going to your house."</p><p>Puff rubbed his eyes,nodding,"Yeah I heard. I'm going home to be watched over or whatever.", He huffed.</p><p>"Are you giving me an attitude?!"</p><p>"Me? Not at all! Absolutely not! It's not like I'm suffering from withdrawal or anything, oh no!", Puff sassed and gets up, walking out of his cell.</p><p>"You are getting on my nerves, puff! Learn your place or I can leave you here!"</p><p>"Is that another empty threat? Or will you actually do something?", Now that puff was off his pills he was a bit bolder and pissy.</p><p>Edge growled, slamming the cell door shut and grabbing puff's arm, dragging him down the hall,"You are so lucky I can't hurt you right now. Otherwise I'd be slamming your head into the wall."</p><p>"For someone who lectured me about pills you sure do act pissy"</p><p>"That's because you're making my patience running thin. ", Edge leads Puff outside, pushing him into the back of a car and driving off. </p><p>The car ride was overall silent. Puff would glance out the window, seeing people walk by and people laughing. Puff scowled. He hated how happy everyone looked. Usually he wouldn't be bothered by such things, maybe even laugh with them. But not now. right now he was pissy and felt like every little thing bothered him. </p><p>He holds his head again, feeling it pound. A good nap and some joy will fix him right up. The bed back at the station was hard and uncomfortable. Infact, it was like sleeping on a rock.</p><p>The rows of stores turned into rows of homes. His neighbor was somewhat nice. Hedges for fencing, pretty white homes and decent neighbors. But there were also some bad factors in this neighborhood: wonky roads, the illegal drug house down the road that somehow hasn't been raided yet. Oh yeah, and the fact that there are the occasional house raids. Thieves love to steal around here.</p><p>Puff really needed to get out of here. Go somewhere nice. This district was one of the worst. Lots of downers, at least one crime everyday, and the brutal police. The parade district is much better, but it's also hard to get in. </p><p>The parade district was known for its extremely low crime, nice people, and much sweeter police. Whenever someone moves out from there the house is sold off to someone else by the end of the hour, that's how high in demand it is to live there. </p><p>Puff would do anything to get into the parade district. Well, almost anything anyways. Over there is paradise.</p><p>The car stops in front of Puffs house. It was a little more run down then the other homes in the neighborhood. Chipped paint, wonky driveway and bent garage door. </p><p>Edge got out of the car and opened the car door,"Be lucky Undyne decided to put you under house arrest. Anyone else in command would've left you in that cell.", He grabbed Puffs arm, dragging the other up to the house.</p><p>"Mhmm! Yeah whatever, I have an extra set of keys buried in a pot. It's in the one with the daisies.", Puff huffed. He might actually enjoy being home if this cop wasn't around.</p><p>After he retrieved the keys and opened up the doors he pushed puff inside. Edge looked around the home, seemingly disgusted. </p><p>"Ugh...so colorful in here it's sickening.", Puffs home was mostly cream,orange and a small bit of blue and yellow. </p><p>Annoyed, he huffed and sat down on his couch,"Yeah I guess. Now how will this work out? Are you spending the night at my house or just checking in?"</p><p>"Ha! As if I'd stay here. These colors make my eyes bleed. I'm only coming here to check in on you and making sure you didn't leave. As well as make sure you take your pills.", Edge dug into his pocket, pulling out an extra bottle. </p><p>He shakes out two pills, giving them to puff,"Now here are the rules. You can't fucking leave and you better swallow these. I don't care what you do here, just stay put. I'll also be putting a monitor on you to keep track of where you are."</p><p>"Wow! I thought when I was under house arrest that meant I could walk downtown to the picture show. This is new found knowledge here!", Puff said sarcastically as he snatched the pills, dry swallowing them.</p><p>Edge glared at puff, almost shaking from anger,"You're going to make this the hardest four days of my life. Your attitude better adjust after these pills. </p><p>Puff propped his arm up and rested his chin onto his hand,"I'm just pissy. I'll be better after a few moments."</p><p>Just as puff said, the effect of the pills acted quickly and straightened him out quickly. The softer, nicer, and more happy part of him came out to play.</p><p>Edge seemed pleased with the results and tossed puff the bottle of pills,"Here. You'll hold onto that. Take them when you're feeling down. Otherwise further punishment may be needed. "</p><p>"Understand sir!", Puff wasn't as snappy now thankfully. He was much more 'can do!' and less annoying.</p><p>Edge started to leave, seemingly happy to leave the bright house,"I'll come back in a few hours. Just don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CH.3 The Runaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING!!<br/>This section will mention a bit of Puffs past with an abusive ex.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WARNING!!<br/>
This section will mention a bit of Puffs past with an abusive ex.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Edge came by again. However throughout the whole day Puff refused to take his pills. Arguments between the two became bitter and sour. </p><p>Now that puff has seen what the world was like without pills, during that time he came to be interested. There was a huge difference being on and off the pills. On them, the colors were brighter and almost... too cheery. The world looked nice and all but, everything looked so... strained. The people Puff used to pass by looked as if they had strained smiles. Some all most acting as if forcing the cheery attitude. Similar to how the secretary at the police office acted.</p><p>When Puff was off the pills...the colors were darker. The streets weren't as colorful as they looked and clothing didn't pop out like usual. His own house looked dimer too. Puff actually liked being off his pills. Yes, it gave him mood swings and made him a little pissy but he's been on these pills for almost his whole life. He's almost... addicted to the happy high feeling. He never realized how sickening it felt to stuff yourself full of pills until your mind is foggy.</p><p>Puff was conflicted. One part of him wants to continue taking the pills so things can go back to normal. The other part wanted to see what the real world was really like. Most of his life he's always been told all his problems would be wiped away with one pill. However, he still had daily stress, his crappy house, the worry his house might be robbed in this crappy neighborhood and this cop up his ass.</p><p>Guess those 'special little joy pills' everyone loved only masked those problems people would usually face daily. </p><p>"Hey puffball!! Are you even fucking listening to me?!", Edge's voice interrupted Puff's thoughts.</p><p>"No I wasn't listening. I don't want these pills anymore Edge, something is just off."</p><p>"If you don't take these pills I will force them down your throat. That is a promise!"</p><p>"I'm not taking them! There is a completely different world out there then what we're told! These pills don't even...even help us with anything! Just mask the problem!"</p><p>"You're delusional. Everything will go back to normal once you're on a regular pill schedule. Now take the joy!", Edge hands were shaking. In one hand he held a pink little pill, the other was the pill bottle.</p><p>Puff sinks into the couch, glaring at the pill in edges hand,"It won't! The colors are too bright and blinding to me! I like the colors much darker like this when I'm off that!"</p><p>Edge twitch, his patience clearly running thin,"If you don't put this in your mouth within the next minute, I'm pinning you down and forcing this down your throat. I don't care if you choke. You are making this much more difficult then what it needs to be.", His red eyes shined. They almost glowed as his pinprick pupils dilated.</p><p>Puff shook his head, then covered his mouth. He flinched once Edge pressed against puff, harshly grabbing Puff's wrists.</p><p>"This WASN'T a request!! Now open your mouth!"</p><p>"Mm-mm!!", Puff shakes his head,"Get off of me!", His hands pushed against Edges chest, trying to shove him off. However puff had a bit of a disadvantage. Edge was bigger and much stronger than puff. </p><p>Before he knew it Puff he was pinned onto the couch, both of his wrists above his head. </p><p>Puff shook, almost crying. Not because he's forced to take a pill but because this position he was in triggered some bad memories. Puff looked away, closing his eyes shut as orange tinted tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. He wanted to move, get out of this position. He didn't want to get hurt not again,not again! </p><p>He'll be good this time! Just please don't hurt him. Please don't he didn't do anything wrong! Just GET OFF OF HIM!!</p><p>"Puff!! Damn it look at me!", Edge snapped his fingers at puff,"Jesus you cry at the littlest things. I'm not even putting a lot of pressure on you."</p><p>A small gasp came from puff once he was snapped at,"Ah?! Oh...", Puff slowed his breathing. Right...he's with Edge not.... whatever he doesn't matter right now.</p><p>"Can you just please take the pill without fighting me?! The faster you take this the sooner I'll be gone! I know you want me gone as much as I want to leave."</p><p>Puff barley opened his mouth to say anything. Before even a word was muttered Edge quickly popped the pill in Puffs mouth. </p><p>Edge got off of the other, gathering his composer and took the pill bottle. He left without making sure Puff swallowed the pill, clearly annoyed and in a rush somewhere.</p><p>During this, Puff was coughing and wheezing softly. Once Edge left, Puff struggled to breathe until he finally coughed up the pill, it bouncing across the living room floor. There was slight shuddering from the poor skeleton as he watched the pill.</p><p>"Great...thanks Edge for the hospitality.", He sighed and slowly got up,brushing himself off. He goes to the restroom, he needed to clean up. He felt awful. His throat felt sore and he felt...gross in general. Cold water filled the sink. </p><p>Puff splashed the water onto his face as he cleaned up. He needed to get his thoughts straight. He just...needed to cry. He quickly left the restroom and went to the bedroom. He needed to get out so many emotions, his anger, his sadness ,his...worry. He reached under his bed, pulling out a box. He never had the courage to throw out this box. It felt wrong...like he was chained to it. Forced to remember almost.</p><p>He opened it, immediately cringing. He bit his bottom 'lip' with a heavy sigh. The box contained: a wilted, dry echo flower, a 'love' note from his ex and a photo. The photo was puff, who looked happy at the time in a pretty orange and white dress. His ex...stood next to him. The face was scribbled out. </p><p>Puff slowly pulled out the echo flower. If he was quiet enough he could still hear the flower speak.</p><p>'I'll always love you, my pet~ You're the perfect toy for me~", how disgusting. Puff really was blind back then. Blinded. He didn't know how toxic the relationship was until he left. He wasn't treated like an equal, he was treated like a toy, a pet, and a maid.</p><p>The love note was the worst. The note had a few backhanded compliments and so much degradation.</p><p>"Dear loved pet,<br/>
I adore the beautiful orange dress you wore to our date but I would appreciate it more if you put effort into taking care of yourself. You looked exhausted and it ruined the mood of our date. You barely batted a smile at me when I talked to you. Smile more, you're here because I picked you since no one else would. It's understandable why. You should've been grateful I even took you out. All I got was a tired stare and an uninterested look from you."</p><p>Puff has read this note time and time again. Each time he felt horrible.</p><p>"I should've left you on the streets where you belong. I can't believe I made you my fiance. I could've gotten a much better lover but I picked you. Always make mistakes, never listen, can't follow simple directions. You're disappointing. You bore me. But here we are.... Pull yourself together, Puff. Otherwise you'll lose the one good thing you have.<br/>
-a very dissatisfied fiance."</p><p>Puff rereads the last line over and over. Now that he wasn't on his happy pills he can express what he really feels.</p><p>"Dissatisfied? Dissatisfied?!", He angrily shook, finally having the courage to tear the note,"I gave you everything while you treated me like trash!! You scarred me! I can't handle being yelled at, even if someone raises their voice slightly because of you!", He ripped up the photo as well,"You weren't good to me at all despite all the love you milked out of me! I can't even... I can't...", He buried his face into his hands.</p><p>When Edge pinned him down today it was so similar to what his ex did. He could almost feel his ex's disgusting hands crawl up his sides and chest.</p><p>"No! I'm tired of you! I'm tired of keeping this stupid box! I'm tired of fearing for my life whenever someone moves too quickly!", He packed up the box, taking it to the living room. </p><p>His pace quickened, going towards the fireplace.</p><p>"I'm not your pet, I'm not yours! I don't need this anymore damn it!!", He tossed the box In the fireplace, lighting up a corner and watching it burn. He watched the echo flower curl up, turning black. He watched the note turn brittle and break off into little little pieces.</p><p>Puff angrily watched but then... He started giggling. He smiled and wrapped his arms around himself. Streams of tears dripped down his cheeks, gathering at his chin. </p><p>"Hahaha....was this really all I needed?", He watched the box continue to burn, he felt so much better,"It... it was so simple! To get the weight off of my shoulders! These emotions out ...I was...hiding behind joy pills when I could've done this the whole time!", He smiled, wiping away the tears. </p><p>He looked back at the lonely pill on the floor,"I...didn't need any joy pills...it just hid my actual problem...", He sighed, sitting down. The soft crackling from the fire comforted him. He wasn't chained to the box anymore, he never needed it. </p><p>"Dissatisfied fiance my ass... I've been much happier without you then the entire time I was with you.", He closed his eyes. The warmth from the fire slowly eased him. He couldn't help but smile.</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>Two hours later, Puff was finishing off his dinner. He stared off into nothingness. He was thinking about something risky. Nobody will ever understand what it's like to be off pills. Peacefully anyways. Maybe... Maybe he can run off. Snipping the ankle bracelet that's keeping him here can't be that hard. He glanced at his ankle. </p><p>He gets up, pacing his kitchen. He could leave and run off. Maybe towards the parade district. He could run off to somewhere better. Maybe find his brother and- no...that's too much hope. He hasn't seen his brother in two years. Puff doesn't even know if Classis is IN the parade district. For all he knows he could be across town or down the street. He glanced at his knife block, his eyes trancing over the sharp meat scissors. </p><p>"Maybe...I can...", He jumped. He glanced out the window, a police car was steadily driving down the street. Edge is back this early?! Puff looked at the scissors.</p><p>"It's now or nothing!", He thought. He snatched up the scissors, working on cutting the angle bracelet.  The blade grinded against the thick material. It barely cut through it. </p><p>The car pulled in, parking in the driveway. </p><p>The material slowly ripped apart. Puff tried pulling it off his ankle but it wasn't wide enough to get off. He grabbed a knife, roughly trying to saw Through it. </p><p>Edge stepped out, closing the car door. He stayed outside for a moment. He was already dreading coming into that bright house.</p><p>The material cut open more until finally,it was cut off. He tossed the monitor to the side and got up. He made his way to the backyard, slowly opening the door and closing it. He ran through the backyard, grabbing the top of the fence and pulling up. He swings a leg over, hooking it and pulling himself over to the other side. His heart was pumping. He could get into so much trouble. He could hear Edge pounding on the door.</p><p>"Puff!! Open up! Ignoring me won't make me go away! I know where your house key is!"</p><p>Puff looked down the alley then back at the house. He might greatly get in trouble. What if he goes back? Maybe he should. Maybe-</p><p>"Where the fuck did you go?!", Edge's voice echoed throughout the neighborhood. Clear venom and anger in his voice. </p><p>Well...can't go back now! Not unless he wanted his ass handed to him on a silver platter. He ran off quickly. The streets were empty other than the occasional monster walking down the street. Puff made sure to keep his eyes down. He ran, and ran, and ran. </p><p>His feet carried him far away from home. He couldn't be anywhere near his neighborhood. He ran down the street, passing the homes. Further down he passed the shops then he passed the parks and the restaurants. He found himself in a part of town he wasn't familiar with. He slowed his pace until he was strolling.</p><p>This side of town was...nice. There were paintings and murals covering buildings. Some paintings had flowers and vines while others were of people. </p><p>His hand softly brushed against the bricks. The paintings were clearly old. They were chipped and dull. Smiling, despite the paintings beings old there was still beauty in it. He continued to walk down the street, looking at each wall. However as he walked down the street, there was something that upset him. Some of the paintings were ruined. Someone painted over them. One solid color overtook them. A plain white. What a shame. Someone worked hard on this art and it was all ruined.</p><p>As he made his way down the street he suddenly felt his emotions go haywire. He felt the need to cry again. He shakes his head, trying to pull himself together.</p><p>"Nonono don't do this now. You have nothing to cry about! Why now?", He continued to move forward. </p><p>However his thoughts were getting clouded with upsetting thoughts.</p><p>"Some one worked hard on those! What if they got upset to see their work covered up? What if it was a special gift for someone? All that work for nothing."</p><p>Puff cried again. He fanned himself as he tried to calm down. He never realized how... overly emotional he was...how overly emotional he REALLY was. Those pills only gave him one emotion: happiness. Not even genuine happiness. Has he actually been happy? Actually laugh at jokes or smile at a gift. Not have it forced to please everyone.</p><p>After his moment he recomposed himself. He felt better again.</p><p>"Oh...haha... I'm just a mess aren't I? I cry over the littlest details. Maybe I should work on controlling myself." , As he walked he came across a park. It was only going to be torn down soon. The swings were rusted, the slides broken... And the flowers here...were dead. There used to be beautiful white, orange, and red flowers. But they all turned into a gross brown color. </p><p>Puff entered the park, sitting down on an old bench. It creaked under him, sending a shiver down Puff's spine. Rusted metal scraping against each other just sent shivers down his spine.  </p><p>Despite the faint worry at the back of his head, the worry he'll be caught...he was calm. He stared down at his feet before noticing something skitter across his feet. He gasped, pulling up his feet. After closer inspection he finds it to be a little grasshopper.</p><p>"Oh...silly grasshopper...", He picked it up,"You scared me... Heh... My brother always taught me about catching grasshoppers."</p><p>Puff's earliest childhood memory he could recall was being in a golden field. There were small holes in the ground that grasshoppers stayed in.</p><p>"Watch this.", Classic said as he picked up a stick. He poked a hole a few times before slowly pulling out. A grasshopper followed, usually nipping at the stick, annoyed likely. Grasshoppers were like small cats that chased what moved.</p><p>A smile was across Puff's face. Those were the good days. Puff always held the grasshoppers softly and pet them.</p><p>He snapped out of focus, looking at the one in his hand,"Heh... I used to always want to keep one as a pet. I would stay out for hours looking for grasshopper homes. Then release them. ", He sets the grasshopper back down,"Alright buddy. Off with you! Go back hop wherever you belong."</p><p>With that, the grasshopper chirped at Puff, almost thanking him. It went on it's merry way. </p><p>Puff smiled, soon leaving the park. He felt ... actual happiness recalling a nice memory. It was wonderful, his smile grew wider across his face.</p><p>"Oh! To be a child again... going around and finding bugs. If only I could relive that with Classic...", Puff loved his brother more than anything. He just wished his brother would talk to him more. The most he receives these days are text messages and letters with no return address.</p><p>"It's like he's forgotten all about me. His own brother. Wherever he went I hope it was worth it."</p><p>Puff noticed someone driving down the street. With the bright headlight he couldn't tell who that was. However as the car got closer, he could see red and blue lights . Oh no-</p><p>A familiar figure stepped out of the car, with pricing red eyes,"Puff W.D you are in so...so much trouble."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ch.4 Alleyway Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Puff W.D you are in so...so much trouble.", His voice was low. However his eyes showed all his emotions. Anger and tiredness. </p><p>It was dark already when Edge approached Puff for a moment. Then stopped, he scanned over puff's body. His diamond red eyes followed over the other. Taking a moment to compose himself, he tried to keep a straight face despite his obvious anger. What pierced through the darkness was Edges eye's, and the baton he held. It seemed to shine from the streetlight nearby. It was just Puff and Edge. </p><p>Not only Puff is alone in the dark, he's alone with a pissed off cop. That he ran from. That's likely to kick his ass. Puff couldn't lie to himself... He was scared. His soul was pulsing, if he was human he would be pale and sweating bullets. Click click click. From how much he was shaking, his bones clicked together.</p><p>He wished he was anywhere but here right now. Maybe back at the park, his focus fixed on that grasshopper. Maybe he should've kept running instead of stopping so soon. Anywhere was better than here. Maybe he could've made his way to the Parade district.</p><p>Who knows what could happen. If Edge was as bad as he seemed then Puff could get hurt badly. Nobody would ever believe him if he was hurt. It was Edge's word over Puff's. Bad scenarios played in Puff's head. </p><p>He could get pulled into an alleyway and beaten. This cop could bash his ankles if he wanted and claim Puff jumped from a high place. But that won't happen right? Edge just bluffs and threatens Puff. Surely none of this can happen. The worst that's happened to him was being pinned down.</p><p>He couldn't go into the car with Edge. He didn't even want to go home. It was practically a jailhouse there. </p><p>His home he loved, his home he stayed in, his home he grew up in...will never feel right again. Not with this cop around.</p><p>At this point he might not even go home. Likely back to that small cell. The thought made him whimper.</p><p>Puff stepped back, trying to keep space between him and edge. If all else fails, Puff would make a run for it. There was little hope he could get away for a second time however.</p><p>"S-Stay away. Put...put that baton away. There is n-no need-", interrupted, he was silenced quickly.</p><p>"Shut it! Whatever you have to say doesn't matter. What matters is that you get in the car and continue treatment. It's either do this the easy way with minor consequences or I'm going to be the worst cop you've ever seen.", Edge gripped the baton with both hands in a tight clutch. The cop was just itching for an excuse to use it.</p><p>Puff's eyes shifted. From the baton to the cop to the car and back to the baton. Oh, how much that would hurt if Edge used that. He still has bruises from when he fell down the stairwell. As well as when Edge stepped on him.</p><p>Puff shuddered. He could feel where edge stomped and twisted his heel on his side. He shook his head to clean his thoughts.</p><p>"L-Let's be reasonable... Let's just-"</p><p>"Reasonable?! You fuckin' cut off your tracker and ran off?! Not only that I see you managed to cough up that pill I gave you! You are in no position to make negotiations! You are at the mercy of my hands! Now get in the car. Don't make me come over there."</p><p>Puff glanced around. He only had one chance at this. He was certainly going to pay the price for a few moments of freedom. But will it be worth it?? Slowly stepping back he kept his eyes focused on Edge.</p><p>"Puff!! Come here now! You have nowhere to go!", Red eyes scanned over Puff. </p><p>There were a few alleyways around and there was still the park to cut through. Maybe Puff can jump over the fence like he did at home. Or perhaps loose Edge through the alleyway.</p><p>"Puff, you're testing my patience.", Edge twitched and started to step forward,"I swear to whatever merciful god there is, if you don't come here I will drag you by the neck! Have you lost your mind?!", His voice further broke the silence around them,"You need these pills. They're legally required for a reason."</p><p>"No! I'm not going back there! I'm not going to take them! I have been hiding behind an artificial happiness pill for most of my life. I feel more emotional without them then ever before. "</p><p>"There is no reason why you should feel other emotions. Sadness makes you miserable and anger just makes you act out irrationally!"</p><p>"No! I'm not taking them anymore! I've felt actual happiness and it's much sweeter then what anyone else can ever experience! Being upset is natural to grow up with and so relieving afterwards, how can anyone else live without these emotions?"</p><p>"Enough!", Edge puts away his baton, taking out handcuffs instead,"You're lucky I just took my pills. I'm at the 'height' of my joy pills. I'm willing to be a little merciful but you're not fully out of punishment." He stepped forward. Tap tap tap the heel of his boots clicked against the concrete.</p><p>Puff whined backing away. He looked towards the park before dashing away. He needed to get far from here. Get away from this cop.</p><p>Edge was in shock for a moment. He had to admit... Puff was bold. But that boldness might get him hurt.</p><p>"Three...", Edge mumbled to himself, looking toward where Puff ran.</p><p>"Two...", He shifted.</p><p>"One.", He popped his knuckles, and quickly followed Puff. Here we go chasing after him once again.</p><p>Puff ran through the park, cutting across the grass. He was making a beeline towards the back of the park. To hop over the fence and go from there. </p><p>A quick glance over his shoulder made Puff's heart drop for a moment. Edge was quickly gaining on Puff. He could easily tackle Puff to the floor if he catches up at this rate. He continued to push himself, to keep running and to not stop. </p><p>Running through a playground, ducking under monkey bars and passing the swings. Edge followed almost catching up to Puff. He reached out, grabbing the back of Puff's shirt collar.</p><p>"Got you!", He yanked the downer back and took out his cuffs. One of Puff's wrists was cuffed. Edge reached for the other wrist. </p><p>Puff struggled and thrashed," hands off! ", With puffs free arm he pulled back, using his elbow and striking Edges abdomen. The officer gasped letting go of Puff's cuffs to hold himself. He growled, when he recovered puff was already running up the stairs, going up the playground platform.</p><p>"Enough playing games with me, Puffball!", He followed going up the stairs and onto the platform. He held onto the railing, steadying himself. The hit knocked the wind out of him.</p><p>The more Puff ran, the more he knew it was going to be worse in the end. And yet... He can't give up now.</p><p>"I can't come with you. No matter what I won't be going back on that treatment!", Backing up, Puff looked over at the slide. He was weighing his options on how to get away. </p><p>He can go down the slide, but Edge might have the chance to go down the stairs and catch him there. He could run past Edge and push him. However he risks getting caught. He already has one cuff on his wrists. All Edge needs to do is cuff his other wrist or to a pole. Then it's over. </p><p>"You're delusional. Puff... You're suffering from a withdrawal. Just like before. You're just panicking. Once you're on treatment, you'll feel much better and all of this will be a bad memory.", Inching closer, Edge slowly reached out. His eyes flickering from the cuffs to Puff.</p><p>"You need this treatment! You've always been on it, why stop now?", Slowly reaching up towards Puffs hand, he came closer.</p><p>'stay still. Stay fucking still.', Edge thought.</p><p>Puff stepped back, looking towards the slide, weighing his options again, he decided for the slide. Quickly turning and sliding down. He landed on the soft foam and ran off once more.</p><p>Edge's teeth grinded together. He should've grabbed Puff when he had the chance. Why was he being so easy on Puff?! He shouldn't be. Edge slides down, running after him.</p><p>Puff could see the fence. He looked over his shoulder, he had enough time to hop over if he was quick enough. </p><p>Puff quickly puts his hands over the fence, hopping up and hooking one leg over. He was about to pull the other leg over however, Edge grabbed him.</p><p>"I'm tired of playing these chasing games Puff! My nerves are stretched beyond thin.", He pulled Puff towards him with his cuffs ready.</p><p>"Ow ow! You better unhand me now!"</p><p>"What are you going to do about it?", Edge glared daggers into the other. His grip tightened around Puff's arm.</p><p>Puff glared back. For a moment his fear went away. He winded his leg back and kicked as hard as he could into Edge's face. </p><p>A yelp came from the officer as his head snapped back. He fell to the floor, clutching at his nose that was now gushing blood. Puff took this moment to hop over the fence and run off again. </p><p>"Oh you little bitch! I'll break your hand for that!", He slowly got up, looking at his palm and clothing. They were ruined and stained. Edge kept himself a little leaned forward, watching a small red puddle form. He bit his lip, wiping the blood off his face and hopping the fence. He splashed in mud. Fantastic! Just what he needed.</p><p>He looked around, the alleyway split off in three directions. Forward, to his left, and the right. The alleyway in front of him led to the Street while left and right was behind buildings. </p><p>The officer carefully jogged behind the buildings. It was disgusting and smelled awful. Trash was littered behind an old restaurant. Some scattered and ripped clothes from a clothing store. Vines and weeds grew around the base and up the walls of some buildings.</p><p>Edge was at a loss. The tracks left in the mud from his little runaway downer was already getting muddled up. That, and grey clouds were rolling in. It was going to rain, heavily too it looks like. The tracks will be washed away and he'll have to drive around again. He couldn't risk losing Puff again. </p><p>He followed the tracks again, it took a turn between buildings. He caught a glance at someone down the alleyway. He mentally prepared himself. Mentally prepare for whatever stunt Puff would pull. Just thinking about this troublesome skeleton made his head hurt.</p><p>He growled. He was about to snap at the figure down the alleyway. However he stopped and composed himself. This wasn't who he was looking for...</p><p>It was just a rabbit in an apron. Their long ears twitched as they looked over. Confused more than anything. They held a trash bag, throwing it away and quickly walking away towards the restaurant. The tracks left behind, somewhat, looked like what Edge was following. Great. He went after the wrong monster. A rabbit. </p><p>He turned around, surveying the area once more. There were no more hints around. Nothing that could help him get on track. Everything in the mud looked the same to him. He couldn't tell which were footprints and which was just muddled up mud.</p><p>A migraine was setting in,"Great...I lost a rebeliant little downer and my head is pulsing. Can I have a break today?!", He leaned against the walls, walking back towards the park. He'll have to make a file on Puff and make sure all officers in the area are aware. He couldn't let this troublesome maggot get away that easily.</p><p>The clouds rolled in quickly. The first drop of water splashed on Edge's face. Then Another then another. Drip, drip, drop the rain splashed onto the mud, making it slippery. </p><p>Edge slowly walked through the mud, making sure to hold onto the wall for support. Occasionally his foot would slip, making him slide. Before he hit the ground he caught himself. This just pissed Edge off more. He was hoping he didn't fall, he wasn't in the mood to clean disgusting mud off of him.</p><p>He was mentally scolding himself. Why was he so easy on Puff?! When they were in front of the park he could've easily grabbed him. When they ran through the playground, if he lunged forward he would've caught Puff. If he did, they would be at Puff's house right now. </p><p>The rain started to come down harder, blurring Edge's vision. He can only make out the outline of objects. He stumbled passed another alley, dragging his ruined boots along. He looked over, seeing a silhouette of a figure. </p><p>"Hey! Halt right there!", Edge quickly moved towards the figure. If it was who he was looking for then he couldn't risk walking by.</p><p>The silhouette looked behind. It turned , raising one hand up as he walked backwards.</p><p>"Hey! Can't you hear me? Stay right there!", He raised his voice. Whoever it was probably can't hear him over the pounding rain. </p><p>Whoever it was, they backed into a trashcan, causing them to fall with a splat! The mud clinged to the figure's clothes. They struggled to get up. Each time they seemed to get their balance they slip back onto the floor.</p><p>As Edge inched closer and squinted, he could make out some details. Dirty clothes, tall, a cuff hanging from one wrist. This fucker! This little fucker was the one that ran away. </p><p>"Puff god damn it! My clothes are ruined and I haven't been in a bad mood like this in years!", He straddled on top of the other, gripping his wrists. </p><p>"Get off of me! If you're going to take me back you're gonna have to knock me out. I won't go back there willingly."</p><p>"I might as well knock you out! I wish I left you in that cell. I wish the higher up officers took you! You are nothing more than trouble!"</p><p>"Maybe you should've! But here we are!"</p><p>Edge grabbed puff's neck with one hand, squeezing slightly, "I'm about to knock your teeth in! You fucking make me bleed you little bastard! ", He clenched his fist, his nails digging into his palm. He raised his fist as he glared at Puff.</p><p>Puff squirmed and looked up, his eyes tracing the fist and up Edge's arm,"You've always threatened me but done nothing! Do it if you say you will! You are the worst monster I've ever met."</p><p>"And you are the worst downer I've ever met!", Edge twitched. This was exactly what he needed to do it. He brings his fist down, slamming into Puff's cheek. He stands up, slamming his heel into Puff's side and twisting. The other cried out, grabbing Edge's foot and trying to push away.</p><p>However Edge didn't stop. His built up anger was let out by hurting Puff. He twisted his heel, and punched the other. On his last blow, he jabbed Puff's jaw, knocking him out. </p><p>Limp, beaten, and bleeding. Puff twitched in the mud. </p><p>----------</p><p>After trudging through the mud and walking down the long street, Edge finally got to the car while carrying Puff. Putting him in and buckling up, Edge wiped the cold water from his face. He was shivering and sniffled.</p><p>Edge sits in the car, rubbing the bridge of his nose. It still hurts. He had to admit, Puff was strong when he wanted to be. However that was a problem. He was going to need a long rest to recover from today. That... As well as recover for the next few days. He wouldn't be surprised if he got sick. He felt ill already, aching and tired.</p><p>He was shivering, his uniform was sticking to him. He shifted, adjusting his shirt. </p><p>He turned on the heater, warm air pressed against Edge's cold body. It was soothing and reliving to finally warm up. </p><p>With that, the car drives down the street, twisting and turning around the city.  He occasionally glanced back in the rearview mirror. Now that his anger was gone he started to feel a little bad. Just a little. He left horrid bruises and wounds on puff's body. A bruise was already forming where he jabbed Puff in the jaw.</p><p>Maybe he should've gone a little easier. No. A heavy hand was needed and a punishment was needed. But maybe...</p><p>Edge looked back again and groaned. He shakes his head, why was something nagging at him to not take him to jail. Throw him in the slammers. Puff can be someone else's problems. It felt wrong. </p><p>"Ah, fuck it. I can't do this...", He turned the car around, driving back down the streets. He wasn't going to bring Puff to jail. He was going to do... A bit of a personal experiment. He was going to try a different angle to take care of Puff. </p><p>Edge sighed to himself,"Just a few days and no more... I don't know how much more I can handle this."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ch.5 What A Leech...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few hours have passed since then. A few long hours. Driving in the rain made Edge think about his decision. Edge didn't take Puff to the police station. Instead, he brought Puff to his home. Edge has never faced such a difficult downer. He had to be honest, Puff made his job more interesting. Though everything Puff did came with headaches. First he was hit in the stomach then kicked in the face. Then had to fight Puff in the mud. </p>
<p>Tik tok tik a clock tik away. 11:00...Edge couldn't believe it was so late already. He already showered and changed from his uniform to comfy clothing. Two hours ago he brought in puff, carrying him over his shoulder. He put Puff on the couch and cuffed his wrist to a nearby coffee table. After a quick examination, he tended to Puffs physical state. </p>
<p>The bruise left of Puff's cheek got darker,"Did I really hit you this hard...?", He mumbled to himself. Guilt was eating at him, however he shook his head to dismiss the thought.</p>
<p>'This was needed. You shouldn't feel guilty about this. Puff will learn sooner or later.', he thought. The bad feeling was pushed back, he had to focus on tending to Puff's wounds. Those horrid, bold, dark bruises.</p>
<p>His thumb softly touched over Puff's cheek, he'll have to add ice and bandage that in order to control the swelling. He lifted up Puff's shirt, checking the rest of his body. A few bruises but thankfully nothing severe. </p>
<p>He pulled away from Puff, getting an icepack and bandages. Going upstairs and into the restroom. He pulled out some bandages.</p>
<p>"There. This will at least protect the bruises...", Edge heard the couch creek from downstairs,'Puff must be awake now...'</p>
<p>Puff started to shift,"Mmng?", Puff slowly opened his eyes, looking around. Ringing was in his head as his eyes adjusted. </p>
<p>Before him was a nicely decorated home. The walls were white while the furniture was black. The shelves were decorated with small animal skulls, candles, and a few photos. The bookshelves were filled with cooking books, astrology, and various science themed books.</p>
<p>"Wow...at least he has tastes...", Puff shakes his head, there was still a faint ringing in his head.</p>
<p>"You're awake? I expected you to be out until morning.", Edge walked down the stairs and kneeled by Puff, looking him over.</p>
<p>"Well...you do have style.", Puff chuckled. Puff went to bring up his hand, however the chain clinked. He sits up, looking at his cuffed hand.</p>
<p>"If it wasn't obvious enough, you're at my house. You're not leaving anytime soon...", Edge reached over, pressing the cold ice pack on Puff's cheek. He grumbled to himself.</p>
<p>"You're house?", Puff tensed from the cold ice against his cheek. </p>
<p>It was soothing, the ice eased his aching bruise,"Why am I at your house? I thought you would've thrown me in a cell. Considering....I ran off and basically assaulted an officer.", Puff looked away. He couldn't look at Edge. He deserved a worst punishment after what he's done.</p>
<p>"Well...you see Puff, you've caught my attention.", He started. The ice was pulled away from Puff's cheek as he shifted.</p>
<p>"My job has been boring lately. I get called for backup, I come, I drag the troublemaker away. I shove them in a car, take them to the station. End of story.", His red eyes looked up for a moment with a smirk,"But you? It's not that easy. You got off easy with a house arrest. Then you're always fighting me about your pills. You ran away, pretty far towards the park. I'll be honest, I thought I lost you for awhile.", Edge continued to tend to Puff's wounds, icing up the bruises on his chest and spine. </p>
<p>Puff nodded, whimpering as each wound was cared for. His bruises sting and ache. </p>
<p>"However Puff...", Edge twitched and pressed harder on the bruises.</p>
<p>"Ow! H-Hey-", Puff quickly silenced as Edge glared at him. </p>
<p>"However despite you, obviously scared, you ran off into the park when I was so close to dragging you by the neck. I chased you into that playground and towards the fence. You're strong when you want to be, my nose is still aching from when you kicked me...."</p>
<p>Puff looked away,"S-Sorry...", He whimpered.</p>
<p>"Save it. I jump the fence and try to track you down, only to be lost. It starts raining hard and I find you a few alleys down. We fight and I knock you out. I drag you back to the car and I'm cold, soaked, and dirty. While driving, I get a thought. I could easily throw you into a cell but where's the fun in that? You've provided me with entertainment so far. Besides...I'm going to do my own experiment with you.", Edge finished up Puff's wounds and finished bandaging them.</p>
<p>"An... experiment? What do you mean by that?", Something in Puff's chest sinks. His soul pulsed. He didn't like how this sounded at all.</p>
<p>"Well...I'm trying a different approach. Nothing bad...just different. I'm going to do a little experiment with you. If it succeeds, well, then your life will go back to normal. If not, then I have to take you to jail and let the higher officers deal with you."</p>
<p>Puff felt better...until he mentioned the higher officers,'Oh no. Please no.", A shiver was sent down his spine.</p>
<p>"I-I would rather not meet the higher ranking officers. I wouldn't want to mess with them."</p>
<p>"Damn right! Even I have to give them all my respect when they step foot into my office. Even if they are a little...heavy handed. You think I'm bad? You should see one of the officers from the parade district. He's the worst cop in the whole district, a much different attitude then the rest of the officers. Whatever he wants, he gets. Him and two others."</p>
<p>"Well...let's hope it doesn't come to that...", Puff bites his lip. He'll have to stop his attitude and plans of running off again if he wants to never see those officers.</p>
<p>Edge gets up, going towards the kitchen,"I'll be making honey tea. Something to soothe yourself. We shouldn't be staying up too late, we're getting up early tomorrow.", A few clicks came from his oven as he turned it on. He gets his kettle and tea, now waiting for it to boil.</p>
<p>While Edge was busy, Puff looked over the photos. Many of them seemed like photos of him and his brother. A different scene was in each photo. </p>
<p>In one photo, Edge was young, perhaps a teen with, assuming, his brother. It looked like christmas morning and the two seemed happy. Edge was holding up a new toy while the other held books. Many astrology books. </p>
<p>In another photo, it was a picture of, assuming, his brother. They looked like they were in a bar. The skeleton had a flashy golden tooth and a collar around his neck. He looked absolutely wasted as he gave a smile to the camera. He was surrounded by shot glasses, some even knocked over. </p>
<p>In the last photo, it looked very old and worn out. The colors turned into shades of brown. Papyrus and the other skeleton were clearly young. Maybe preteens. Behind them was a tall figure, placing a hand on each child. Perhaps the father. He had sharp teeth, and cracks around his face. On his left eye, a crack extended up his skull. While on the right eye, a crack moved down towards the corner of his mouth. He looked intimidating. The smile in the photo...it didn't seem like a 'family friendly' smile. It was almost.... sinister. It made Puff uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"Hey Edge...if you don't mind me asking, who are these people in this photo? The one with the tall skeleton and...I guess your brother?", He asked.  He could hear Edge stop moving in the kitchen. Fuck. Did he hit a sensitive topic?? Edge stepped out, looking at the photo. He huffed and looked away, glaring at the air.</p>
<p>"That's my family. My brother and my deadbeat of a father. He was absolutely useless.", His clamped his hands into a fist. Puff nodded, then thought of an idea. Maybe he can use this time to try to get personal with Edge. After all the stunts Puff pulled, he needed something to talk about. Something to pull a sympathy card.</p>
<p>'That's right...when I first met Edge he sounded very sorry when I talked about my father in the alley.', he bites his lip. He'll have to be very careful what he brings up.</p>
<p>"A deadbeat huh? Well...I feel sorry for you. My father was never around. I think I brought this up with you. He was so invested in his work my brother basically raised me. It was just me and him at the time. If he did come back from work it was very late at night."</p>
<p>Edge's eyes flashed at Puff for a moment before looking away,"Is that so?.....My dad was never there for me either. His priorities were alcohol and cigarettes. I can't stand either now it just reminds-", he stopped then waved his hand,"Nevermind!! Forget I said anything."</p>
<p>Puff fidgets with his hands, he was on to something. He had to dig a little deeper.</p>
<p>"My father's priorities... mostly work. When he was stressed he did drink a little alcohol. The most I remember is that he really liked whiskey... Though I'm lucky I have a few other memories. When he was home, he played with us and took us out to eat."</p>
<p>"You're lucky...you had a father who at least tried to be in your life. Taking you out and trying to bond...mine just treated us like mistakes. I never had a mother, maybe things would be different if I did have one. My father treated me and my brother like little chore boys. We fetched his alcohol and cigarettes. You'd think we were bartenders by how many recipes we knew. He liked his alcohol a certain way. Fucking beer based alcohol with lime or tomato juice. Tequila with a lime and ice. I can remember those stupid drinks boldly. He's the reason I can't stand bars and smoking.", Edge twitched, biting at his nails. He seemed deep into thought.</p>
<p>"Your father was awful and you deserved better. It's awful that you went through this. I can't imagine having a father figure that doesn't care about me. But... whatever happened to him?"</p>
<p>"My father? I can gladly say he died!", The mood in the room shifted. From depression to...a creepily happy mood.</p>
<p>"He's dead and I couldn't ask for a better wish! He's finally gone! I fucking stomped on his dust once he was gone! He deserves the disrespect after he abandoned me and my brother. We deserved much better but NO! We had to suffer from his fucking abuse and punishments and drunk behavior! Ever since he was gone I felt happier.", He twitched,"We were finally taken into a good home and raised like we fucking should. We just-", Edge suddenly stopped and blink. He didn't realise how much he was spilling out. He was venting so much he forgot Puff was even in the room. </p>
<p>"....You didn't hear anything from me. Nothing! We're stopping this conversation now.", Edge looked a little better. He looked like he finally got something off his shoulders that he carried for a long time. </p>
<p>Psssssst! The kettle hissed, steam pouring out. Edge goes back into the kitchen quickly, getting two cups and preparing the tea.</p>
<p>Puff was left in shock. He knew Edge must've had trauma but he didn't expect Edge to suddenly pour out to him. Though, Puff did dig a little deeper to get a connection with Edge. He found out a few... interesting things about Edge.</p>
<p>A moment later Edge came out with tea,"Here, it has a little sugar and honey. Expect it to be sweet.", he said. He sits by Puff and sets the two cups </p>
<p>"Yeah uh..thanks...", Puff shifted, he had to sit in an awkward position since his other hand was cuffed. There was an awkward moment of silence. Edge avoided looking at Puff, as did Puff. </p>
<p>"You...must be wondering about my brother? The other skeleton in the photos.", Edge asked. </p>
<p>"Your brother. Actually yes...he looks nice enough."</p>
<p>"Nice? Ugh...if you can call 'used me and ran off' nice then yeah. He was ok for a while then just ran off once he got money. To the Parade District. That place is hard to get into, the fucker could've brought me along with him.", He muttered.</p>
<p>"Used you? Your brother was awful to you too?"</p>
<p>"Well, no. Most our lives, he was actually...eh decent person. He had an attitude problem and loved cussing every other sentence. Very snappy and huffed at every little thing.", He waved his hand,"But despite that, he did help me out during our childhood. He had to steal some food when my dad never bought any but...I'll always be grateful. However, I will still be pissed that he took money and ran.", He stirred his tea, looking into the spinning liquid.</p>
<p>"I had a brother too. He was sweet as pie but lazy. Always left his socks everywhere. About a year or two ago he left this place. He always sends me letters and occasionally calls but never visits. It's hard to remember what he looks like now. I don't think I have photos of us except one on my Fridge. However it's when we were younger..."</p>
<p>"He ran too? Hmph. Selfish is what I think that is. My brother worked late nights at his old job. I guess it wasn't good enough for it. He dipped into my money and got a house in the Parade District. Two years ago. Fell was always sneaky but I didn't think he'd turn on me like that. Not after what we went through."</p>
<p>Puff perked up at the name. 'fell'... Before Classic left he often talked about him. In a romantic way. After work he'd always come home, gushing about this skeleton.</p>
<p>'He's beyond perfect for me, paps.'</p>
<p>'He's so wonderful and sweet to me. He makes me have butterflies.'</p>
<p>'I'm so in love with Fell~! Eventually I'll move in with him.', Classic would gush every night.</p>
<p>Edge noticed Puff thinking about something,"What's on your mind?", He brings the cup to his mouth, sipping.</p>
<p>"Well....you see, a few months before my brother disappeared, after the holidays actually, he would come home and gush about someone named Fell."</p>
<p>"Is that so...? Better be a coincidence...", He muttered,"Tell me more about him."</p>
<p>"He'd always tell me how sweet and loving Fell was. I...I think I even saw him a few times. Classic brought him over to introduce Fell. Golden tooth? A red collar and a few small cracks on his skull?", Puff looked over the pictures. Now that he thinks about it....the brother in the photos looked like who Classic brought over.</p>
<p>Once Puff described Edge's brother he choked,"What?! That sounds exactly like him!", He set the cup down quickly and grabbed Puff's shoulder's,"What was your brother doing with mine?!", He growled.</p>
<p>Puff flinched, spilling some of the drink onto himself,"Ow, hot!! Oww! All I know is that my brother was in love with him. He always said that he wanted to live with him and other gushy stuff. I swear I don't know where he went, he just left one day! Maybe he's...with Fell?"</p>
<p>Edge pulled away,"Oh..oh he ran away with a little 'lover' isn't this wonderful?!", He twitched,"He snatched the cup from the coffee table and from Puff's hands. He goes into the kitchen, slamming down the cups on the counter. One shattered, though Edge didn't seem to care.</p>
<p>"Fell ran off to Parade just so his lover  can be a little leech and take the easy ride out! I won't stand for this!", He comes back into the living room, uncuffing Puff and snatching him by the wrist,"Change of plans. We're going on a little trip! To Parade and visit my brother. He better be prepared for a rude awakening!", Edge didn't bother waiting for Puff to stand. He started to drag the other off.</p>
<p>"Ow ow! Hey, let me get up first, please!", Puff followed as Edge tightened his grip on Puff.</p>
<p>"He left me! I can't believe this! He left me for some rat! I bet he expects everything to be handed to him!"</p>
<p>"Hey! That's enough! My brother may be lazy but he would never let things be handed to him! He works hard when he wants to and would never just leech off of anyone. He probably provides to the household just as much as Fell does!"</p>
<p>"I'll be the judge of that. Now get inside the car! Front seat.", Puff was shoved in. Edge quickly goes to the other side, getting in and speeding off.</p>
<p>The car drives down the crooked streets. The old buildings slowly turned more nice as they drove through town. The buildings were tall, nicely painted a clean white and bright decorations around the streets. Concrete road turned to bricks. </p>
<p>Puff looked out of the window and gasped,"Wow...it's so nice here."</p>
<p>"Yeah...the buildings here are much more updated. Large buildings, decorations everywhere, everything looks nice and fancy. There's a reason why people love this place, this is one of the reasons."</p>
<p>The car turns down into a neighborhood. Each house seemed to have its own style. White, black, grey and yellow houses, flowers of every type in each yard, some houses have two floors.  </p>
<p>"Do you know which house is Fells...? Is he even awake this late?"</p>
<p>"When I found out where he lived...I went to visit him. However I could never bring myself to knock on the door so I left. If he isn't awake, he's about to be.", The car pulled into the driveway. The house had two floors, grey, and many windows.</p>
<p>"Well...this is a nice house... I wouldn't mind living here."</p>
<p>The two stepped out, Edge quickly walked towards the door, immediately pounding on it. Each time his fist hit the door it got louder. A few lights turned on and shadows moved by the window.</p>
<p>"Edge, maybe you should calm down. We wouldn't want a fight-"</p>
<p>"Shut up! Shut. Up! You're just here. You have no say so in any of this!", Edge growled.</p>
<p>The door unlocked, quickly opening. A shorter skeleton opened it, angry. A red eye glowed brightly as sharp teeth bared.</p>
<p>"What the hell do ya' want-", he paused, seeing Edge. He hasn't seen him in years.</p>
<p>"Edge...? I haven't seen-"</p>
<p>"Seen me in years I know! I came to have a chat.", Edge pushed his way into Fell's home.</p>
<p>"Hold it! I didn't say ya could enter! Ya got a warrant?"</p>
<p>" 'ya got a warrant'", Edge repeated sarcastically,"I don't need a warrant, you're my brother! My brother that RAN OUT ON ME!!"</p>
<p>"Did you come here for an argument?! And here I thought ya were gonna come here with open arms. At least hug me or something before snappin' ya mouth."</p>
<p>"Hell no! You abandoned me! Like our dad!"</p>
<p>"Don't being up that prick-"</p>
<p>"You took MY money and now have a little leech under your roof! Where is he?! This house is far too big for just you!"</p>
<p>"I don't know what ya talkin' 'bout! I have nobody else here. Just get out of here...and who's this guy?!", He pointed at Puff.</p>
<p>Puff felt uneasy, seeing the two argue and bicker,"I-I'm Puff... I was dragged here."</p>
<p>"Puff is a little downer that didn't take his pills. It's making me pissy now and- wait a minute. YOUR OFF THEM TOO! You never learn!! I told you to stay on them! Just because you're in Parade doesn't mean you're free from the law!"</p>
<p>Fell's eyes were normal, not wide like most people. He sighed, waving his hand away at Edge. A glare came from him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, pills and downers. So is Puff your prisoner or boyfriend? Maybe if you got one you'd be less pissy."</p>
<p>"Are you even listening to me?! Stop jerking the conversation sideways! Where is that little leech that you took with you?!"</p>
<p>"Well you're not denying he's your boyfriend? How'd ya meet?"</p>
<p>"He's NOT!! I have high standards!"</p>
<p>Puff watched the two bicker and banter, his eyes going back and forth between the two like a ping pong match. Upstairs, footsteps come down the hall. Out comes a sleepy skeleton, wrapped in blankets.</p>
<p>"What's the deal? Why is everyone up so late?"</p>
<p>The three turn to the skeleton upstairs. Classic yawned, barley keeping his eyes open.</p>
<p>"HIM?! Really Fell?! He looks horrible and you need to raise your standards."</p>
<p>"Don't talk shit to my fiancé like that! At least I have one. You're wrapped up and work and just as sad as I left you! Cut the shit, what did you come here for?!"</p>
<p>"I came here because I want to just punch you right now!!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ch.6 A Walk In The Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh you want to punch me, huh? Can't ya wait 'til it's morning or something?! I'm cranky, it's late, and I was cuddling my lover.", He huffed as he glared back. stepped between the brothers. They looked ready to go at each other. Even though Puff doesn't know the history of these two, he didn't want things to escalate.</p>
<p>"Both of you stop! Please! It's late and I'M getting annoyed! Please just stop!", He begged. As he looked at Edge he flinched to see the officer grab him. One hand tightly gripping over Puff's arm while the other gripped his chin,"You! Stay out of this.", He harshly shoved the other onto the couch. Puff landed with an 'oof' as the couch creaked, rocking backwards then hitting the floor. </p>
<p>"Hey! Fucker, are you going to fix my couch if you destroy it?!", Fell snapped at Edge,"And Watcha' problem with him?! I'm tired of arguing! I want you to leave and be gone!"</p>
<p>While Edge and Fell start a whole new argument, Classic rushed down,"Puff?? What are you doing here? What is he doing here.", He asked and helped his brother up. He frowned, staring at the bruise on Puff's cheek. His hand slowly reached up, caressing it. </p>
<p>"Classic...I haven't seen you in a while! In such a long time..."</p>
<p>"I know... It was wrong of me to just suddenly leave. I know you're probably pissed at me. I really am sorry Puff. I know no matter how much I apologise, I can't deny that I left you...in a horrid part of town too."</p>
<p>"Forget that! I'm just happy to see you here! You should've talked to me more! If anything...I'm more wondering about your fiance. Since when you two got engaged? Are you two going to get married? Oh I have so many questions! Please, when uh... they're done arguing perhaps we can talk more! I have so much to talk about."</p>
<p>"Puff...", Classic's voice was quivered as Classic leaned forward, examining his brother,"Puff what happened."</p>
<p>"What do you mean...?"</p>
<p>"Have you been taking you Joy? Your eyes..."</p>
<p>"I could say the same for you! Your eyes are completely normal! I have a lot to tell about myself and...the cop."</p>
<p>"Puff! I'm happy you're here, I am, but what have I told you?! Take. Your. Joy! You can get killed over there! Just like what I used to say when we were younger,'Do as I say, not as I do'. Is that why you're with him? The... horrible cop?", The more classic and Puff talked to each other, the more they ignored the increasingly angry argument next to them. It was like Fell and Edge weren't even in the room with Puff and Classic. Puff was focused on his brother just as Classic focused on Puff.</p>
<p>"...I messed up. I horribly messed up. You know I...work as a reporter right? Well...I was flipping through articles and I found something about our dad."</p>
<p>"Puff..."</p>
<p>"My head was so foggy! I didn't realise how much I couldn't think when I took joy. I wanted to remember something! I just wanted to think! One thing led to another and Edge was outside, demanding I turn myself in. I was scared and ran off. I was caught and under lockdown. I messed up even more with...other events. Now I'm practically under 24/7 watch."</p>
<p>"Puff! Whatever it was that you wanted to remember was not worth it! Now what did he do to you?! Why are you bruised?? It is so hard to look at you now! When I look at you all I can see is... Is when you were with your ex. I hate seeing bruises on you! I don't want my baby brother to ever be in pain again...",Classic wrapped his arms around Puff, burying his face into his brother's chest. </p>
<p>"I'm fine I swear... You were always over protective of me."</p>
<p>"Fine?! If being bruised is fine then I don't wanna know how being hurt is for you! Puff, just please tell me what he's done to you, I can help."</p>
<p>"I've already messed up too much... With what I did, I can guarantee he won't let me go..."</p>
<p>"Well, what did you do?!"</p>
<p>"Ah... Assault a police officer, aka him, I was under house arrest and ran off. I refused treatment. I did a lot of things, Classic."</p>
<p>"I... I am surprised and I don't believe a single word you're saying. Not a damn word. That isn't the baby brother I know."</p>
<p>"Well...maybe things have changed... You haven't been around me in awhile after all...", Puff jumped as he heard something slammed against the wall. Puff and Classic looked over to Edge holding Fell against the wall. Pictures fell off and shattered onto the floor.</p>
<p>"Hey! Hey!!", Classic quickly goes to them,"Let go of him!"</p>
<p>"Shut it! This is between me and Fell!", Edge snapped," I worked hard for my money and you took it. He could've brought me with him. It has been forever since I've seen him, I can never forgive him for leaving me in such a shitty place."</p>
<p>"You are a broken record! Can ya' say anything else?!", Fell growled,"If you can calm down for five fuckin minutes I would've brought you good news."</p>
<p>"What good news can you possibly bring?! Nothing of what you can say can possibly make this situation better.", Edge pushed Fell against the wall once more before stepping back. He twitched and crossed his arms.</p>
<p>Fell shuddered as he rubbed his back,"Ow...as I was saying...I know! I was horrible, I ran off with Classic. That's why I came to a decision...to help you with a new house."</p>
<p>"What...?"</p>
<p>Classic stepped by Fell, more so to protect him in case Edge blew up again,"We both got a good job here. We worked a few extra shifts every other week and got extra money. A house happened to be open and we jumped onto it to buy it. After a lot of fighting...we got the house. It took a a while to finish the payment plans but, we managed to secure it. We were waiting for a good time to tell you but... we knew an argument would spark. Basically we bought a house and the keys are yours."</p>
<p>Edge was quiet for a moment and huffed,"I really doubt that. I won't believe it until I see it!", He growled.</p>
<p>"Fine! In the morning we're going to the house and I'm passing you the keys... and some of the bills."</p>
<p>"I don't care about the bills! If you're serious, I can transfer to the station here and be paid better for doing nothing! I'd kill for a position at the police station.", He huffed. </p>
<p>"Now...are you going to explain why you have your boyfriend with you?", Fell teased.</p>
<p>"BOYFRIEND?? I already told you he's not my boyfriend! He is a downer and under my watch!", Edge snapped.</p>
<p>Puff blushed and shook his head,"Yeah...we have a bad relationship right now."</p>
<p>"Oh? What happened~", Fell chuckled.</p>
<p>"He is the most horrible person I've ever met. He gave me a bloody nose! Knocked the wind out of me and I had to fight him in the mud, in an alley, in the rain!!"</p>
<p>"Wow!! Classic, I love your brother. I can get along with him!"</p>
<p>"Don't praise him!!", Edge and Classic said at the same time. They looked at each other before Edge huffed. He turned and paced around the room.</p>
<p>"I'm tired! I want to sleep and I'm sleeping on the couch. Puff you get the floor!", Edge said.</p>
<p>"Actually we have a guest room. Would you like that?"</p>
<p>"Fine, then Puff gets the couch. He deserves it.", He started to go upstairs, crossing his arms and avoiding to look at anyone else.</p>
<p>Classic moved to follow Edge but Fell grabbed his arm,"Leave him. I don't want to deal with him again. Now then...Puff is it? You've caught my attention... So you don't take pills either?"</p>
<p>"It was an accident! But ...I noticed that colors and the world is a little different without the pills. How do you two get by without taking them?"</p>
<p>"Simple! We take illegal pills.", Fell looked smug. His grin seemed to grow louder.</p>
<p>"You what!?!", Edge snapped and came out of the guestroom, gripping the railing and leaning over,"Ugh! I can't believe you! You are taking stuff that you have no idea what's inside!"</p>
<p>"Yeah that may be true buuut...", He looked over at Classic, holding him and nuzzling,"It's just as effective. You look like you took joy but really you have no effect! Your eyes get all weird and wide. They're called sunshine drops."</p>
<p>"That's awful. Disgusting. Absolutely awful. I'm too tired to argue. I'm not talking to you for the rest of the night.", Edge waved his hand and left once more.</p>
<p>"Funny thing is, sunshine drops are much cheaper than joy. Hey Puff, come up here with us. I'll get you some blankets and pillows. We're probably going to have a long night."</p>
<p>The next morning, Fell and Classic were making breakfast while Puff and Edge sat in the living room. It was... Awkward to sit still. Puff tried asking if Classic and Fell needed help, however they didn't need any help. He honestly wanted any excuse to be away from the officer.Edge kept tapping his foot and looking down at his lap. Every now and then he'd look at the broken glass on the floor. He shifted, he didn't look too comfortable with leaving the messed up photos on the floor. He stood up, going to pick up some of the glass. Somewhere large pieces, others much smaller. He suddenly jolted and held his hand with a yelp.</p>
<p>"Ow!", Drops of red dripped down his hand. Fell poked his head out of the kitchen, he dragged a trash can next to Edge and helped pick up glass.</p>
<p>"You gotta be careful. You shouldn't pick up glass without gloves."</p>
<p>"We'll neither should you. Yet here we are.", He seemed... A little more relaxed and less pissy at least. Though it looked like he was holding back from something. His voice almost sounded fake. Sicky nice and feels wrong.</p>
<p>Classic brought out a few plates, setting them on the dining table,"I have a broom. You two don't have to cut your hands."</p>
<p>"It's fine, we're almost done.", Fell throws away most of the glass,"We might have to sweep later but, for now, we should eat breakfast.", Fell's hands were slightly cut, but not bleeding. He puts the trashcan away and tends to his own and Edge's cuts.</p>
<p>Once everyone has settled, they started to eat. Classic would glance from one person to another. He already didn't like Edge, and the fact the room was quiet made it awkward.</p>
<p>"Alright...first of all, your house is mostly paid off.", He started,"We'll Fell will show you the house, and I'll hang out with Puff. Maybe show him around puff."</p>
<p>"You? Stay with Puff? Don't make me laugh.", Edge glared at Classic,"I am going to have him under my watch at all times! What are you going to do with him? Run off again?"</p>
<p>"Edge... quit being suspicious.", Fell said,"He'll just be showing Puff around while I take you to the house. Besides, do you really want to drag your boyfriend around?"</p>
<p>"Now you're teasing me about that. I am tired of babysitting him...", He tapped his finger and looked at Puff,"If you run away again, I'm passing you off to the higher ups. You've been warned.", The air was tense for a moment as Classic speaks up again.</p>
<p>"Right...we won't do anything. I'll just be taking Puff around the block, maybe to a few shops just a catch up day! You and your brother can bond again too."</p>
<p>"Yeah...me and Edge bond together like a cat and dog. We either fight or love each other.", He chuckled and leaned against Edge,"Isn't that right? I've always had your back, hmmm?"</p>
<p>"Yeah , yeah, I admit you were there for me. You always have been when we were younger."</p>
<p>"Damn right I have! Do you remember when I stole all that food from a shop?"</p>
<p>"That was awful but did we really have any other choice. You've done a lot of other stuff. Have you ever told your fiance that?"</p>
<p>"What did Fell do?", Classic was a little curious about what Fell did. He knew that he stole some food and money but nothing else.</p>
<p>"Oh? He never told you."</p>
<p>"Edge please, don't bring up that story. I hate hearing it.", Fell looked uncomfortable. He tapped his fork against the eggs and bacon, slowly munching on it. </p>
<p>"When Fell and I were younger, our dad was awful. Well one day he came home pissy. I did something to piss him off more and he threw a vase at my head! Fell then tackled our dad onto the floor. The two were practically rolling on the floor and trying to pin the other down. Fell won though and told him off. Once dad was allowed up again he stomped off and slammed the door. We didn't see him for a long while after that."</p>
<p>"Yeah... I guess I kinda did drive him off but, quit telling that story.  I hate it. Every time you bring him up, I want to forget about him.", Fell stopped eating, now just picking at the food. A shudder went down his spine as he rested his chin onto his hand. </p>
<p>Edge stands up, quickly finishing off his breakfast,"Fell , can you finish up now? I want to go while it's still early morning.", He said. </p>
<p>"Now? Fine whatever.", Fell finished off what he could and went upstairs to change. Edge nodded and cleaned up the dishes. He was clearly impatient, tapping his foot, constantly shifting, and pacing back and forth in the kitchen. The energetic skeleton had some type of goal in mind. Whatever it was, the more the moments passed the more he got antsy. A few minutes later Fell comes back down, dressed in a plain shirt and pants with his favorite jacket and collar. </p>
<p>The two headed for the door as Edge pulled Fell along,"We'll be going by my car. We'll make it. Then we can meet Puff and Classic back here.", He rambled on and on. Fell looked at Classic, clearly annoyed. The more Edge talked the more Fell looked tired and ready to get this over with. The two left, the car could be heard backing out of the driveway and zooming off.</p>
<p>"Finally! Now that he's gone, let's go into town! We can talk and chat about so much, Puff! I'll take you out to a few of my favorite shops and to a lovely park. Oh! There is also a fall festival starting soon. Maybe ... You can attend?"</p>
<p>"As much as I'd like to... I think Edge will still have a strong grip on me. You heard what he said. About how many times I fought against him. There is likely nothing you can do."</p>
<p>"I'll see about that...Anyways, put away the dishes. I'll get dressed and we can go out!", Classic beamed happily and got up. Setting the plates in the kitchen and rushes upstairs. Puff watched and goes to the restroom and adjust himself. </p>
<p>He fixed his clothes, smoothing down any wrinkles in his shirt and looking at his bruise. He turned on the sink, putting some cold water onto the bruise. It ached... Maybe he can take a painkiller. Perhaps he can just tough it out. It doesn't hurt that much. Should I cover it? It feels embarrassing that he has such a large wound on his cheek. The bruise healed somewhat after last night. Maybe nobody will notice. He shakes his head, it's fine. Why should he be bothered about this? There is nothing wrong with it. Once he cleaned up, he left the restroom to see Classic on the couch. He was in a white shirt, black shorts, and a dirty jacket.</p>
<p>"Classic ... When was the last time you cleaned that?"</p>
<p>"Maybe a few days. ", He hopped off the couch and gestured for the other to follow. </p>
<p>"A few days? Unbelievable.", The two stepped outside. It was a nice day.</p>
<p>"Before we start walking anywhere, take one of these. We don't wanna get caught off our pills...", Classic gives Puff an orange flat pill. It had a picture of a sun on it.</p>
<p>"Are these the sunshine pill thingys?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. Take them quickly and don't act suspicious. It's how me and Fell scraped by all this time.", He popped one into his mouth. A moment later it seemed to take effect. His eyes widen slightly,"You'll get used to it after a few minutes. It might 'brighten' the world slightly but nothing more will happen."</p>
<p>Puff nodded, putting it in his mouth. Unlike joy pills, this didn't have a protective coating on it. It tasted horrible. Like something sour. He almost gagged but managed to swallow the pill.</p>
<p>"Ready to go?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. That...tasted awful...", The two walked down the street,"Tell me about this district. Is it as good as people say it is?"</p>
<p>"Of course! The neighborhood is so sweet. We help one another and take care of each other. The shops around here give the greatest service. The officers around here are much sweeter. Of course there are a few bad apples but not enough to ruin the mood. Someone always throws an event around town. I'm assuming Edge might drag you along here. Maybe Fell can sweet-talk him into letting you come over. Edge might be serious about his job but from what Fell told me, Edge will always have a soft spot for his older brother. He didn't even get in trouble for having illegal pills. Edge won't admit it but, he'll let his brother slide with things like this. "</p>
<p>"Yeah...I noticed the most Edge did was lecture him. "</p>
<p>"Fell talked about Edge a lot. How he's always acting tough and like nothing bothers him. Fell mentioned how Edge was a sensitive child and would cry over the littlest things. It was kinda sad. Fell always said how Edge was sweet as a child despite all the bad stuff."</p>
<p>"That's nice to hear that he was a sweet kid but... If you went through what I did, maybe he isn't that sweet anymore."</p>
<p>"Yeah... I think I feel a little bad for Edge though. I think if maybe he wasn't... such an asshole he'd be likeable."</p>
<p>"I don't think he cares about being likeable...", Puff looked around as the two walked down the street. It was much calmer here then his home. People were chatting on the benches quietly, the shopkeeper waved and said ,'good morning'. They passed a few children that curiously looked up and waved. However up ahead was an officer talking to another.</p>
<p>"Look down and don't act suspicious...", Classic whispered. Puff nodded and tried looking straight ahead. He felt worried. What if the pill he took didn't properly work. What if they find out Puff and Classic didn't actually take joy. Will he get in trouble?? Will Edge come to help him? Would he even bother to help? He gulped and held Classic's arm as they passed. His soul felt like it was pounding. </p>
<p>"Hey, you. Stop for a minute.", One of the officers said. Classic and Puff paused, glancing at each other. </p>
<p>"I'll handle this.", Classic said quietly. He turned around with a grin,"How can I help you officer?" Puff turned around too and looked towards the floor. So many bad scenarios were playing in his head. He couldn't go back in a cell, not now. </p>
<p>"Is he new around here? I know everyone In this area but I don't think I've seen him before.", The officer smiled, she was almost bouncing at the heels .</p>
<p>"Oh? My brother? He's visiting from a neighboring district. I'm just showing him around.", Classic reached up, holding his brother's arm. Puff could feel Classic trembling. </p>
<p>"That's wonderful! Lovely to meet you sir.", She suddenly grabbed Puff's hand, shaking it,"If you want to go somewhere, there's a nice park down the road. There is also a nice ice cream shop that I love to take family to in the afternoon."</p>
<p>"O-Oh, why thank you. My brother was just showing me around the block. We'll be sure to visit the park.", Puff slowly calmed down. </p>
<p>The officer stepped back, dismissing them,"I can also recommend the nature trail three blocks down. We have a lovely little forest nearby. ", She waved the two off. </p>
<p>Classic tugged Puff off,"Oh thank you! We'll likely stop by there and just walk around. Thank you miss.", He turned and walked away quickly with Puff. He looked up at him,"You ok??", He asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah... Are you ok?! You were trembling harshly."</p>
<p>"I never get stopped by officers. When she stopped us I thought we were in trouble. I got so scared...", He pulled Puff along,"C'mon. I wanna get away from them. "</p>
<p>"Good idea ...", The two quickly walked down the sidewalk. Puff only looked back once to make sure they weren't being watched or followed. The two officers were far away, not paying attention to Puff and Classic. Good. No attention is good attention.</p>
<p>The two found themselves in front of the park,"Hey Puff...you wanna stop here for a second? We can sit at a bench and just talk."</p>
<p>"I'd rather walk...I wanna explore this town. Besides... the park looks beautiful. "</p>
<p>"Of course! They just planted new flowers here. Do you... Remember making flower crowns? You used to be so good, it was always yellow and red flowers too!"</p>
<p>"I remember...I loved flower crowns.", He smiled. The park had patches of white flowers, honeysuckle, red and yellow flowers. Trees casted shade over the brothers. Butterflies fluttered by and dance in the air. Puff noticed another set of footprints behind him. Not a problem. There are other people here. However the steps sounded like they kept getting closer. Puff felt uncomfortable. He felt like he was being stared at. He stepped off to the side, looking over with a smile. Maybe they want to pass?</p>
<p>"Oh I'm sorry. Am I in your way-.", He paused. No. No please...</p>
<p>"Aren't you just a polite little thing...", The other smirked, his sharp teeth grinning.</p>
<p>Puff never wanted to see him again. Why now?</p>
<p>"Oh, I just missed seeing you, beloved pet."</p>
<p>"I'm not your pet...", Puff's voice was shaking. He felt frozen, he couldn't move. Couldn't run. Classic noticed and stepped between Puff and the other.</p>
<p>"You better leave now!", Classic snapped,"After what you did to my brother, I'm going to make you pay! I'll make you pay, you are a horrid being!"</p>
<p>"Oh? Where's your respect for an officer? I was just walking across the street and saw Puff. I had to see if it really was him. So it's true... My little fiance is back. Did you finally admit to yourself that you needed me?"</p>
<p>"You're not my fiance, Raspberry!"</p>
<p>"Puff...sweet little pet. I don't like you raising your voice at me. Do I have to make a punishment this soon?", Raspberry's false smile was straining. Raspberry... Puff's first relationship. Puff's first lover...and first biggest mistake. First hurtful ex... Never again did Puff think he'd meet him again.</p>
<p>"We were supposed to have a wedding... for you to be mine forever. What happened to that? You ran away, I was heartbroken for days. I can change myself just to prove my love for you, my dear."</p>
<p>"I want you to leave me alone!! I can never love you again!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ch.7 Drunk talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raspberry was never a kind man. Kind was not a part of his dictionary. Not at all. Raspberry was a cruel monster who couldn't be brought down. He works in the Parade District, at a police station. Pleasant town, wonderful cops. However, like every police station, there are bad apples. Needless to say Raspberry was rotten, trash, and cruel.</p><p>He always wanted to be high and mighty. With such a high position, nobody could argue with him. Nobody had the courage to argue or fight back, not against a cop. However, there were some that managed to snap back. A few brave souls. They didn't last a week after that. Raspberry always found a way to jail them. Framing crimes on the poor victims was his favorite thing to do. </p><p>The last time he framed someone, they were never seen again. He holds so much power, how can anyone argue and not trust him? To the police force, he's such a 'shining star' and an amazing example. To civilians... they avoid and don't talk about him. If anyone says one bad thing...they might have a long talk.</p><p>Not only is Raspberry in high power, he's manipulative. With people he's close to, they know how horrid he is. He keeps them quiet however. He makes sure they all stay in line and quiet. Despite that he puts on a fake smile and sweet act. To strangers, he wants to look good, all high and mighty. He seems so friendly at first, such a gentleman and sweet words.</p><p>That's how Puff got trapped. Raspberry's words were sugar-coated. They sounded so wonderful when he was complimented after hours of negativity. For a while he thought this was actually normal. Normal to be degraded and punished over small things. Whatever Raspberry wanted it was Puff's job to provide. Right?</p><p>Once Puff left, Raspberry only got more egotistical and cruel. Puff could tell just by looking at him, he hasn't changed. He can sense the cruel aura coming from him. Not to mention that glare...he was clearly trying not to snap. He won't do it in front of Classic, so all he can do is just glare or threaten.</p><p>Raspberry tilts his head, raising his hand over his chest,"My dear, that hurts me. Haven't I always provided for you? I always gave you what I could, spoiled you, and I always made sure you were treated accordingly."</p><p>Classic was slowly nudging Puff away,"Accordingly...you left unforgivable scars on my brother. Do you know how much I wanted to punch you when I learned you hurt him?! You don't deserve to have your status, you're just a criminal that hasn't been caught yet."</p><p>Raspberry's eyes narrowed,"Show some respect to authority or you might find yourself dead in an alley, maggot! Puff acted out and I had to act accordingly. By the end of our relationship, Puff was such a nice, obedient little fiance.", His red eye trailed up Puff's body,"I still have that pretty orange ring for you. I'm still here to care for you, pet. I know you must miss my affection~", he chuckled. Puff hated that look when Raspberry eyed him like candy.</p><p>Raspberry's version of 'affection' was soft kissing, cuddling and nuzzled. However, they often turned rough. Harsh biting, marking, and forceful acts. He only acted soft with Puff at first to dangle the feeling of approval in front of Puff's face. He made Puff crave approval and affection. He noticed the bruise on Puff's cheek.</p><p>"Oh? And how did you get that bruise? Did you disrespect someone? Was it well deserved? It wouldn't surprise me, you were always mouthy."</p><p>"We're leaving. I don't want you ever around my brother again. Throw out the ring! Get rid of whatever he left behind! You will never have Puff again and I won't let you. The next time you ever try to talk to him I'll-"</p><p>"You'll what? You have no evidence against me. Even if you did nobody would believe you...", He glared and turned away,"I stopped by to see Puff when I was walking this morning. Anyway, I am busy today. Maybe I'll see you again later. The parade district may be large but you'll see me in the most unlikely places." He started to walk away.</p><p>Puff exhaled, he didn't realize he was holding his breath,"Finally...", He muttered to himself.</p><p>"Oh, and pet darling~", Raspberry cooed.</p><p>"W-What?"</p><p>"Wear a low cut dress. It exposes all the right places and makes you attractive~", he looked back, winking. He continued to walk off, his smirk widening. Puff covered himself, even though his ex was facing the other way, he still felt eyes tracing his body. It made him shudder and want to cover himself from others. He felt disgusted, like a piece of eye candy for people to enjoy and throw away. The worst part is Puff is sure Raspberry knows he feels this way.  </p><p>"Puff we're going home. I don't want you anywhere near him and I worry about what he could do to you...", Classic was immediately pulling Puff away. He was constantly looking over his shoulder to see if Raspberry was following or gone.</p><p>"I would love to go home...I don't want to see him again. I just...I wanted to have a good day! I wanted to just talk and hang out with you! I didn't want to talk to him or see his stupid smirk I-", Puff covered his mouth as he shook. He doubted Raspberry just 'happened' to see Puff across the street and went to investigate. There has to be something more. Maybe he was followed and Raspberry wanted it to seem like a coincidence. Was he overthinking this? His thoughts were getting jumbled up as he walked faster out of the park.</p><p>"I feel like crying. My hands are shaking, my soul feels like it's pulsing. I just wished I could scream at him."</p><p>"I know, I know Puff...just try not to think about it. Easier said than done I suppose..."</p><p>"I might take a nap... I just want to be alone for a while and cry. "</p><p>"Puff I know you're scared but, I'm not leaving you alone. Even in our house. I think you need someone to talk and vent to."</p><p>"I'll just be ranting mindlessly again..."</p><p>"That's fine by me. You're my brother, I won't leave you alone when you need me the most. I think you need me now more than ever."</p><p>_______</p><p>The two walked home, Puff was trying to keep himself together while Classic was being careful around every corner. After running into Raspberry, how could he not? He didn't want Raspberry to follow him or learn where Puff was staying, that would cause problems in the future. Luckily towards their walk home, they never saw Raspberry again. </p><p>With a sigh of relief, he held his brother's hand,"We'll be okay, Puff. You'll be with three other people when we get home. Raspberry won't try to pull something in front of many people. I swear you're safe with us.", Classic assured.</p><p>"I know, I know. It's not that. He knows I'm here now...not only that I'm pretty sure Edge is going to drag me to his new house to continue supervising me. What if he finds out? What if he makes an excuse to take me off Edge's hands and more importantly what if Edge agrees?! Surely Raspberry will be a higher position then Edge so he has more power. He can easily demand a change in how I'm being handled and-"</p><p>"Puff! Puff, that won't happen. You're overthinking! Stop and take a breather, that won't happen. Edge seems...kinda attached to you. I'm pretty sure he won't let you go so someone else. He seemed determined to try and 'fix' you himself. </p><p>"What if-"</p><p>"Puff... No more 'what if'. Look at me, I promise nothing will happen to you. I will never let you go into his hands. Hell, if I have to pull some pretty illegal stuff just to make him stop, I will. Me and you are to die for."</p><p>"I....thanks... It's nice to hear that from you. ", For a moment Puff felt a little better. He leaned against his brother. He felt a little safer and he really wanted to believe what Classic said. However he couldn't shake off the feeling like something bad was lingering around him. If skeletons had guts, then he'd feel a bad shift in his gut right now. He quickly looked around, only seeing people walk down the street or driving by. Despite this, Puff could've sworn there were a pair of eyes on him. Maybe he's just being paranoid.</p><p>Once the two got home Classic smiled,"Hey, maybe Fell and I can convince Edge to stay for dinner. Maybe spend the night over again. We didn't exactly have a chance to have a 'catch up' talk. We can talk over dinner. I'll make your favorite, spaghetti. Maybe if Edge will allow it we can drink a few beers. Just hang out as bros!"</p><p>For a moment Puff was distracted,"Drink? Oh ...I don't know if Edge will like that but, I would. Just a little."</p><p>"That's what I like to hear. C'mon. Maybe Edge and Fell aren't home yet.", Classic digged into his pockets and grabbed his keys, unlocking the door and stepping inside. Edge and Fell were home just talking.</p><p>"The house is wonderful! So much space too... I might have to think about buying some furniture just to fill the empty space. A large living room, a wonderful kitchen, and three large rooms upstairs? What am I going to do with all the extra room?!"</p><p>"Well, you could make a guest room. That's what we did. We made our bedroom nice and used the extra room as a hobby room. Half of it is stuff like cloth, a sewing machine and whatever else. My half has books and journals. We do our own thing in the room. Classic likes to make stuffed animals and clothes while I like to write and write down thoughts.", He said.</p><p>"I could use the extra room to put my books in. I have a lot in storage and many more in my house."</p><p>"You were always the kind to collect books. You did have a thing for reading."</p><p>Classic and Puff stepped inside,"Hey you two. So I have a plan. Why don't you stay tonight? We can have dinner and talk."</p><p>Edge looked over,"I might need to go home. I still have to get Puff on his joy pills.", He hissed and looked over.</p><p>Fell smiled and nudged Edge over,"Hey, being off ya' pills is awesome. The world isn't as bright and you don't feel like trash from withdrawal. Maybe you should try it."</p><p>"No! It's the damn law! It doesn't matter what you think, you're a downer! All of you are!"</p><p>"For someone that takes his pills ya' sure act pissy."</p><p>"Excuse me-", before Edge could finish Classic cuts in to prevent a fight.</p><p>"Hey, hey! Why don't we talk this over a spaghetti dinner? Fell and I can make a nice dinner and maybe drink a little. We have a little bit of everything to drink: beer, wine, whiskey."</p><p>Edge glared a little but shakes his head,"What are you two? Alcoholics?"</p><p>Fell chuckled and left to go to the kitchen,"Nah, we just like experimenting with alcohol. I found out Classic really likes sweet drinks."</p><p>"I don't like bitter drinks! Anyways, we'll be working on the sauce. If it cooks all day, it's amazing and flavorful.", He leaves for a moment as well.</p><p>Edge looked over, noticing Puff is a little ...shaken up,"Hey, what's wrong with you? You left happily this morning now you look like you've seen a ghost. Is there something I should know?"</p><p>"Huh? Oh...no, nothing at all. Just a little incident in the park but nothing more."</p><p>"Incident? What happened Puff."</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it.", Puff tried to distract himself, biting at his fingers and tapping his foot. </p><p>"Puff, as much as I've been with you, I don't think I've seen you this shaken up, even after I've chased and yelled at you. What happened?"</p><p>"Nothing! I said nothing! Drop it and just leave me alone.", Puff snapped and rushed by Edge, bumping shoulders. He goes up the stairs and into the guestroom, slamming the door.</p><p>"Hey! Don't be slamming why doors! The fuck Edge?!", Fell snapped.</p><p>"Me?! I'm down here! Puff got mad then suddenly went upstairs."</p><p>Classic peeked into the living room,"Oh, oh no. I'll go check on him, Fell just add the spices on the counter. Edge, I'll take care of Puff. You stay down here.", He rushed out of the kitchen, going toward the stairs.</p><p>Edge suddenly grabbed Classic,"Will someone tell me why Puff is acting like he's hiding something? Honestly, it's getting suspicious and I don't like it."</p><p>"Edge, please not now. That's something I can't tell you. It's something personal about Puff that I have no business sharing.  If he wants to share then he will. Give him space for a few hours. Today really fucked him up a little.", He removed Edge's hand and went upstairs. Edge watched him and crossed his arms. He usually would budge to get answers but this time...he felt like maybe he should let it go. This isn't a fight he can win.</p><p>Classic rushed upstairs and opened the door. He closed it behind him and looked around. The room was dark, curtains prevented light from entering. </p><p>"Puff?"</p><p>"Leave me alone please. I'm too emotional right now.", Puff was hiding in the corner of the room. His legs to his chest, shaking, and hands over his head.</p><p>"I won't leave you alone. You need someone next to you."</p><p>"I-I need to cry by myself."</p><p>"Puff ...", Classic sits next to Puff, leaning against him. Holds the other's hands, softly rubbing with his thumb.</p><p>"You need to vent. What's on your mind? I don't care if you already told me what's wrong, I want to hear it again. You need it off your chest."</p><p>"I'm scared! I'm scared alright?! I can't stop myself from overthinking! Every time I think about him I can feel his hands grab me and his eyes gaze over me. I hate it! I don't want to feel like his stupid 'pet' anymore! I wish he would just go away and never talk to me again! I promised myself to never let him get under my skin but he did anyways! I submitted, I submitted like a dog with a tail between its legs. I thought of myself as brave and changed but nothing changed! I'm still as pathetic as he always said I was.", Puff's nails were digging into his head.</p><p>"No! You are not pathetic and you are brave. You snapped at him to leave you alone. A small step but a step none the less. "</p><p>"I'm miserable and disgusting. I'm still viewed as an object even after we've separated."</p><p>"You are not an object! Puff look at me...", Classic's  hands pressed against Puff's cheeks,"You are the most loving person ever. You're not pathetic or disgusting. What happened with him wasn't your fault. He's to blame. Raspberry is the disgusting one here. You can't blame yourself for what he did."</p><p>"I-If I wasn't so 'cute' he wouldn't have made comments to me like in the park today. "</p><p>"He is a disgusting excuse for a monster."</p><p>"Why is it me that he wants?! He could have anyone in the district and yet he wants me. I ran from him and he was still willing to take me back..."</p><p>"Puff...you're not really thinking about going back are you? I won't let you!"</p><p>"Maybe if I listened to him more he wouldn't have been so cruel to me...", Puff was not listening to Classic at this point. He was ranting to himself more than listening to his brother.</p><p>"Puff!", Classic raised his voice, anything to get Puff's attention,"What happened was NEVER your fault! You are perfect the way you are! You are sweet, loving, and give everything your all. I would be damned if anyone thought otherwise! What you are is an amazing brother. I know that you will get the one lover out there that will appreciate you...but please...never go back to Raspberry, Puff. He is hoping you do to continue the cycle of abuse. I will say it as many times as I need to, what he does is on him, never you. Never!", he shifted, moving his hands onto Puff's shoulders,"Look at me and promise me you'll never go back to him. No matter how tempting it may be, never go back. "</p><p>"I-I don't..", Puff paused and looked away as he bit his lip.</p><p>"Puff...promise me!"</p><p>For a moment there was silence in the room. Quiet enough to hear muffled talking and shifting from downstairs. Classic was looking at Puff with hopeful eyes, holding Puff as his grip tightened. Not on purpose, he was getting tense. He wanted to hear the other say it, say he won't go back to that maggot of a 'fiance'. He was utmost trash and scum to the world.</p><p>"I promise...I won't go back to him. Thanks..."</p><p>"Thanks? For what?"</p><p>"I'm at a pretty low point right now, Classic. I've been needing to vent to someone I trust. Seeing Raspberry today just messed me up big time. I was overthinking and blaming myself. I just really needed someone outside of my head to tell me everything was okay."</p><p>"Puff, with me around, you'll always be told everything is okay. Do you want to stay up here for awhile?"</p><p>"Yeah...I need to wipe off my tears and maybe take a nap. I am getting a headache."</p><p>"It's okay, just go to bed then. I'll wake you up for dinner. If you need something you know that you can come and get me. I am willing to talk to you if you have something on your chest.", he smiled, hugging his brother close.</p><p>"Thanks...I really do appreciate it. Talking to you made me feel much better.", Puff hugged Classic back for a moment. He felt weight come off his shoulders after he talked. He stood up, wiping away his tears and going towards the guest bed.</p><p>"You know, I don't care what Edge says, you'll be staying here tonight. I am sure either me or Fell will be able to convince him to stay a little longer."</p><p>"That would be wonderful.", he crawled into bed, curling up on the comfortable blankets and pillows. </p><p>"Sleep well Puff...I'll get you in a few hours."</p><p>_____</p><p>A few hours later Classic came upstairs, knocking before entering. Puff was curled up in blankets, bundled up. Classic almost felt bad to wake him up. However it was time to eat, and he didn't want to leave his brother hungry.</p><p>"Hey Puff ... It's time to wake up.", He reached over, shaking Puff gently.</p><p>Puff woke up quickly, jolting and sitting up,"Ah?! Oh...Classic. H-Hey did you need something?"</p><p>"Actually I came to wake you up. Dinner is ready and Edge...seems like he is kinda worried about you. He's been pacing around glancing up for the past hour."</p><p>"Heh...he's actually worried about me? That's surprising.", He slowly gets up, stretching and going to leave.</p><p>Classic followed,"Hey, are you feeling alright?",</p><p>"Me? Yeah...I just had a nightmare but, I'll be fine."</p><p>"Hey, after dinner, we can drink and have fun. I'll give you something sweet if you'd like. Or bitter, depending on your taste.  "</p><p>"Oh I can't handle sweet stuff. I like the little bitter side.", He chuckled. Once he stepped out, he noticed Edge grumbling and pacing. The energetic, pacing skeleton stopped, looking up at Puff.</p><p>"Oh Puff? You're awake."</p><p>Puff nodded, going downstairs,"Yeah, I needed a long nap. Have you been pacing all day? A bird told me you were worried about me."</p><p>"Nyeh?! No! I wasn't worried. I was... concerned about you."</p><p>"Isn't that the same t'ing?", Fell butts into the conversation as he carried a few bowls to the dining table. </p><p>"No it isn't! Anyways, are you alright now? You look a little better after a nap."</p><p>Puff nodded,"Yeah I'm better.", He stepped down the stairs and smiled," Being by myself helping and talking with Classic did too."</p><p>"Yeesh...this room got depressing. Anyways, I'm going to get the rest of the food and alcohol. Edge you want any?"</p><p>"Hell no! You know I don't like drinking.", He scoffed and sat down.</p><p>The other three come back to the table, helping Fell set up the table. Once everyone was settled and eating, Classic's eyes shifted between everyone.</p><p>"Hey Edge, will you be staying tonight?"</p><p>"Maybe not. I'll have to pack up some books and other things back home for the move."</p><p>Red smirked and sat up,"Oh? Leaving so soon? Nah Edge, c'mon. Stay here and we can have a good night!"</p><p>"A good night? Is drinking what you call a 'good night'?! How sad..."</p><p>"Hand me a bottle.", Puff said and held his hand out.</p><p>Red smirked,"See?! Puff is ready to get wasted!"</p><p>"Puff?! The hell?? You actually want to get drunk? I didn't expect that of you."</p><p>Puff nibbled at the spaghetti,"I usually don't drink. But today? I don't care, tomorrow's problems is for tomorrow me."</p><p>"Ah such wise words.", Fell said sarcastically as he passed Puff alcohol. Puff immediately popped it open and drinks</p><p>"Unbelievable....give me a bottle too.", Edge huffed and messed with his food, somewhat poking at it. </p><p>"Didn't you just say you didn't want to drink?", He teased and passed Edge a bottle as well.</p><p>"Well if Puff is getting drunk I guess I will too. You and Classic are going to anyways.", He lifts the bottle, hesitatingly drinking from it. </p><p>"I'm playing if you, Edge. If you really don't want to drink, you don't have to. I know why you don't like to-"</p><p>"Enough. It's just alcohol. I shouldn't be so sensitive around it anyways."</p><p>Classic tapped his finger against the wooden table, feeling the conversation slowly shift from playful to stiff.</p><p>Classic speaks up,"Hey, so, if you guys are hanging around tomorrow, maybe we can go to the fall festival. It happens around here every year. There is music, some games, and wonderful food. Maybe you and Puff can-", Edge interrupts him.</p><p>"I'm going to stop you there. We might not even go so don't give Puff hope or whatever. I'll be busy moving and getting the hell out of my trash of a home.", Edge huffed. Upon hearing this Puff sink into his seat, taking another drink. He made a mental note in his head: take a drink whenever Edge doesn't want to do anything fun. So far one drink.</p><p>Fell nudged Edge,"C'mon bro! You're all work no play! How can you be working and busy all your life? Ya know when your old, you'll wonder where your life went and you'll have no good memories.", He teased.</p><p>"No good memories? Really, I make plenty."</p><p>"Give three examples that aren't from our childhood."</p><p>"We don't even have good memories as children.", Edge tried to think of anything to recall. Nothing. Guess he really was all work no play. The most Edge can call a 'good' memory is days off and relaxing at home.</p><p>"You and I both know you should probably take a longer break from work in general and trying to move your life forward. We can go to the festival or, you and Puff can. Make something good out of it, please. I'm saying this because I love you, have fun or you never will."</p><p>Edge stayed quiet for a moment before drinking again,"...Fine. If you insist so much. I can spare the day to go to the festival with Puff."</p><p>"Really? You mean it?", Puff asked,"It will be a nice change of pace to have fun.", He smiled.</p><p>Fell smiled and raised his bottle,"I knew you had it in you to agree, Edge. C'mon, let's get tipsy tonight."</p><p>Edge sighed, "I'm only getting buzzed and nothing more. I still have to watch over Puff..."</p><p>"Are you still going on about Puff and your job? I thought I got through to you! I think I'm just going to drink every time you talk."</p><p>"Excuse me! Puff will remain in my sight until I get him on a normal pill taking schedule-", he paused as he sees Fell down the entire bottle of beer,"Fell?!"</p><p>"I said I'd drink every time you talk. I might get wasted by the end of the night.", Fell's cheeks were already light red, swaying slightly.</p><p>"You've always been a lightweight.", Edge muttered as he finished his dinner. Fell gets up, going to get another bottle.</p><p>Classic chuckled,"He's not a lightweight. We just got a little stronger alcohol than usual. Some really nice kind. You might feel buzzed soon too."</p><p>Edge noticed he was swaying slightly, immediately straightening himself up and standing,"I'm going to sit in the living room, I'm done eating.", He said as he left, slightly stumbling.</p><p>The table was cleaned up by Puff and Classic, afterwards they grabbed another bottle, sitting with Edge. Edge leaned against Puff, slightly nuzzling up to him.</p><p>Classic noticed, pausing,"Well, well, well...I didn't think you could show affection."</p><p>"Shut up... I'd rather lean on Puff then against you.", Edge shifted, holding Puff's hand as he nuzzled the other's shoulder.</p><p>Puff was quite surprised,"Oh, do you need a pillow? I can help you upstairs.", He offered. </p><p>Edge just shook his head,"You're much more comfortable then any pillow...", He muttered.</p><p>Fell came out, already drinking another bottle. He sits by Classic, cuddling him,"What's with Edge? Wait...I knew it! Puff is your boyfriend!"</p><p>"He isn't!", Edge insisted,"He's just someone I'm comfortable with...I guess we have a little more in common then I thought."</p><p>"Bro you getting weird and soft. No wonder why you don't drink. "</p><p>"It's not my fault that Puff is all... Okay-ish and kinda has an attractive personality."</p><p>"Bro I'm sorry- I think, I think you are confessing how you feel about Puff!"</p><p>"I don't have any feelings towards him."</p><p>"Nah , nah, fuck that!", Fell sits up, laughing and pointing at Edge,"Fuck that entirely. I think you want to cuddle Puff and you are just 'leaning' on him as an excuse to get close! I think being around Puff so long made you attached! You don't wanna let him go, you like him!", Fell was laughing between his words and nudging Classic,"Classic, look at Edge and tell me he doesn't like Puff."</p><p>Classic hesitated and looked at Edge,"Ehh...I don't know how I feel if that's the case. Edge is on a fine line to me...", To classic, he didn't know Edge very well. He only knew him through Fell and a little from Puff. As long as Edge stayed in this house, he learned that Edge has...anger issues. It almost makes him question if Edge is on happy pills or...faking it. He won't ever ask however, all he sees is a dangerous future if Classic wrongly accused Edge of never taking his joy.</p><p>Edge however turned again, scooting slightly closer to Puff,"All of you are horrible. I don't have any feelings towards Puff, he's just someone I have to look after."</p><p>Puff watched the two brothers banter and bicker. However he was more focused on Edge. He couldn't tell if Edge was lying or not. On one side, Edge was holding Puff and getting a little personal. Edge's arms were now wrapped around Puff's torso, his cheek nuzzling against Puff's shoulder. Yet...Edge was saying he had no feelings for Puff. He didn't know whether he should be hurt by Edge's decisions or... accept them. He felt ...oddly conflicted.</p><p>Edge looked over at Puff, noticing that he went quiet,"Oh, I should've asked first. I can move.", Edge started to pull away.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, no no. It's ok! You can stay!", Puff enjoyed the warmth around him. He actually felt comfortable. He liked feeling someone hold him but why did it feel so... genuine? He shook his head,'No...it's nothing more than he wants to be comfortable. Edge is holding me because he knows me longer and it would be awkward to do it to my brother or his.', he thought. </p><p>Puff shouldn't think anything more about this. Nothing will ever come from this. But...it feels so nice.</p><p>Edge cuddled back up to Puff,"If you insist. ", He closed his eyes.</p><p>Classic seemed uncomfortable, looking down and trying to distract himself,"Hey uh...Edge of your going to go to sleep go upstairs. We have a comfortable guest bedroom.</p><p>"Yeah I know you have a bed but...", Edge paused and got up, rubbing his head,"I'm so out of it. I need to sleep it off. ", He noticed how touchy he was getting with Puff, quickly walking by.</p><p>Puff's eyes followed as Edge disappeared into the guest room.</p><p>"Hey, you alright?", Classic asked,"He wasn't bothering you or anything right?"</p><p>"No, no not at all. I actually...kinda enjoyed it."</p><p>"Oh Puff..."</p><p>Fell smirked,"Puff likes Edge too! This is great! Classic I think something is blooming between them."</p><p>"Hell no! I'm sorry but your brother is suspicious. He's... Hot headed and I don't want to think about what he could do to Puff."</p><p>"Relax, he's all bark, no bite.", Fell insisted.</p><p>Puff was puzzled, remembering all the times Edge pushed and snapped at him,"Yeah... 'no bite'...", He shakes his head,"I need to sleep too. I'll be seeing you two tomorrow.", He gets up, going upstairs.</p><p>Classic watched,"You're going upstairs?"</p><p>"Yeah...that couch was hurting my back. Maybe I can nicely ask Edge to share the bed. It should be big enough for us. ", He waved goodbye to the two downstairs, entering the guest room. </p><p>He found Edge bundled up already,"Hmm? Is there something you need Puff?"</p><p>"Actually I came to ask if I can sleep in the bed with you. The couch made me restless..."</p><p>"...Yeah sure. I don't mind. ", He raised the blanket, allowing Puff to crawl in. Puff curled up, already confirmable.</p><p>"...Edge be honest with me. Are you just buzzed or do you actually have feelings?", He asked. </p><p>Edge sighed and rubbed his temple,"I...am both buzzed and a little more loose to admit my feelings."</p><p>"So it's true?", Puff sits up,"Even after I basically kicked you to the ground and we fought in the mud??"</p><p>"Puff there are some things you need to know. Number one: I'm fucked up. Emotionally and mentally. I grew up with hitting and screaming is a form of love. Maybe I'm just fucked up and taking it the wrong way... Second: You are kinda similar to me. We both had absent fathers, kinda sad childhoods, and all we had were our brothers. I guess I'm kinda attached because you can relate to me? Honestly, who talks about their absent dads?! Just...me and you I guess. I'm rambling aren't I?", He turned over,"I'm going to sleep. I shouldn't be talking so much in this state."</p><p>All Puff could do is nod. He laid back down, looking over at Edge. He bit his lip before holding Edge,"I see...good night then."</p><p>Edge felt Puff press against him,"Yeah...night Puff.", He fell asleep with a slight smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ch.8 Fall Festival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the morning, the sun shined through the curtains, slowly lighting up the room. Birds tweeted and pecked at the window, quite annoyingly actually. Enough to wake up Edge. The skeleton groaned, slowly opening his eyes and stretching, a few bones popping.</p><p>Snap, crackle, pop</p><p>A grunt of satisfaction came from him as he sank back into the bed. From only having a few drinks last night,he felt a horrible headache. It almost felt like it was pulsing, he shouldn't have had any alcohol. He never felt good afterwards. Yet... he does it again and again every now and then. It is such a stupid, stupid habit. He knows what will happen but...sometimes the thought of alcohol is tempting.</p><p>Edge tried to shift away but noticed arms wrapped around him,"The hell?", He muttered. He looked over his shoulder to see Puff pressed against Edge's back. Puff looked...so innocent as he slept. An occasional twitch came from the other. Edge bit his lip, unsure if he should move or stay still to let the other rest. They did have a long night...does Puff need to rest longer? Or is it okay to move him now?</p><p>Puff was snoring lightly, occasionally nuzzling up to Edge. He shifted, pulling himself closer to Edge. It was all too cute for Edge to handle, he liked it. The smaller skeleton looked cozy and warm. However all good things have to come to an end.</p><p>Edge reached over, lightly shaking Puff's shoulder,"Hey, Puffy wake up...", The other slowly opened their eyes, clearly not wanting to move. He shook his head and buried his face into Edge's back.</p><p>"Noo please... I don't want to move ,I'm so warm~", Puff closed his eyes again as he tried to go back to sleep. He relaxed into the bed again as he curled up.</p><p>"Puff no, get up please. We shouldn't sleep in all day. Even after yesterday. Besides, I want to take a shower and change... I feel gross and need to wake up." , The other only shook his head again. Edge was really hoping Puff wouldn't fight him. He shifted, lightly pushing Puff off and getting up.</p><p>Puff's weak grip in his half asleep state made it easy for Edge to get away. The warmth that Puff loved was gone. He sighed and closed his eyes, hearing Edge walk around the room. Then silence. Puff mumbled to himself, pulling the blankets over him as he fell asleep again.</p><p>Meanwhile, Edge carried some clothes into the bathroom. He found some in the closet, hopefully it will fit him. But that wasn't exactly as important as what was on his mind. He entered the shower, warm water covering him as he thought to himself.</p><p>He fucked up. Showing others your feelings is a sign of weakness, at least that's what his dad taught him. He bit his finger as he closed his eyes. His dad was always wrong. Maybe he was wrong about emotions too. After all, he did mask his emotions behind pills. Stupid little joy pills that barley worked for him. At this point even with the highest dosage he can't feel anything other than a slight tingle. </p><p>He shakes his head, even though Edge is an overall asshole, rude, and snappy....he somehow managed to fall in love with someone the exact opposite. Someone sweet and definitely brave. Maybe... someone who can handle him? He closed his eyes at the stupid thought, how pathetic. He really is stupid. How can anyone love him after what he's done.</p><p>He's an awful cop, he's been aggressive to Puff and he's just fucked up in general that no amount of joy pills can help. Not to mention all the scare tactics he used on Puff. Threatening, cursing, and intimidation.</p><p>'Face it Edge...you're never going to find someone with the way you're going. Most of it is your fault too.', he thought to himself. He washed his bones, staring at his feet. He's...in a better place now isn't he? He doesn't have to act as aggressive in his district now that he's here. A thought goes across his mind,'Maybe I can go a little easy on Puff? Just for today.', he finished cleaning and stepped out, drying and putting on clothes. </p><p>Something comfortable and casual, a cozy thin black sweater and pants. He planned to take Puff out today, he remembered hearing about the fall festival. Maybe it will cheer Puff's spirit up a little? This feels weird...to think about someone else other than himself. He looked at himself in the mirror, adjusting the fabric on his bones before leaving the bathroom. </p><p>Fell and Puff were downstairs together, sitting in silence. Fell was quietly sipping coffee while Puff rests his arms and head on the table. Classic soon trudged downstairs too, holding Fell close and kissing him. Everyone looked like zombies. Tired, half asleep, an Classic looked like he was also suffering from a headache.</p><p>Classic gazed over, rubbing his head,"Well look at you, you certainly look better then any of us. I have a headache, Fell is tired and Puff....actually i'm not even sure how Puff is doing. He looks asleep."</p><p>"I'm not asleep.", Puff raised his head,"Just tired. I think I need a lot of coffee to wake up. ", he gets up, trudging to the kitchen.</p><p>Edge nodded,"Right...well, I had...a bit of a plan today Puff.", he followed,"The fall festival is today and I was thinking about bringing you to see it."</p><p>"Oh right, we did kinda talk about it last night huh? Kinda off your doing a nice act...what's the catch?", Puff was still a little suspicious of the other's actions.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, look, I know I'm an asshole and all but we've been stuck together for awhile. I think maybe we should start getting on the right foot.", Edge did feel bad about his actions. Like when he left a large bruise on Puff. It actually makes him guilty when he looks at Puff's cheek. At least its healing...it's a little lighter than last time.</p><p>"Well...I think it would be nice. We've been through a lot and going to do something fun will be nice. Stars! It will be nice around other people and enjoy something out there. I heard the festival this year will have a lot of music, games and plenty of food.", Puff was much happier now. He smiled, it made Edge a little more relaxed to see Puff get excited.</p><p>Classic commented,"Food? I think that's the best thing I'm looking forward to. Funnel cakes, burgers, and hot dogs are the best!"</p><p>Fell chuckled,"Of course ya' fat ass would be thinking about food. The second we go you'll be dragging me down looking at food and drinks. We could easily make all that food at home."</p><p>"It's not the same! It's not as good as getting it while music plays and people pass by."</p><p>Edge snapped at the two,"Both of you shut up! I wouldn't eat ANY trashy festival food. It's literally deep fried food. It's a heart attack waiting to happen!"</p><p>"That's a chance I'll be willing to make.", Classic smirked.</p><p>"You know what? I'm done talking to you...when does the fall festival start anyways? Afternoon?"</p><p>"Well, people can go in the morning about ten and play games but the music doesn't start until noon. That's when the fun usually starts."</p><p>Puff grabbed Edge's hands as he bounced a bit,"Oh! Will we stick around to dance, please? The music is always beautiful."</p><p>Edge hesitated,"I don't dance. I can't dance even if it was to save my life."</p><p>"Perhaps I can show you! It's easy! Just a little twirl here and there and following the beat of the music.", Puff then pulled Edge towards him, shifting his body and twirling the other.</p><p>"Hey, hey! Don't do that!", he pulled away. Edge doesn't like to dance. He always felt embarrassed like the world was watching him for a slip up. He never was able to move in rhythm too. The most he could do was nod his head to the rhythm to a song, definitely not full on dance to a rhythm.</p><p>"It will be fun to just dance! You gotta let yourself go."</p><p>"No thanks. Anyways, I'm getting coffee. We'll be leaving in a few hours, I suggest taking a shower and looking for clothes as I did.", he brushed past Puff as he reached for a coffee cup.</p><p>----------</p><p>Noon rolled by as Edge looked out the window, crossing his arms,"Puff! Come downstairs now! It shouldn't take this long to get ready!", Edge tapped his foot. Outside, leaves rustled and flew by as people walk, excited. </p><p>"I'm coming!", Puff comes downstairs, in a nice cream pea coat, black gloves, and black pants.</p><p>"...You really didn't have to dress nice.", Edge admired how well the colors worked together.</p><p>"Well I wanted to! Besides, it may get cold later and I wanna stay warm."</p><p>Classic and Fell joined the two downstairs, in thin jackets, "It won't be that cold! The most will happen is a light breeze. It's not like we'll be freezing."</p><p>"Now watch! When it gets dark, you'll be shaking and cold. Don't jinx yourself, Classic.", Puff shifted his attention to Edge,"Ready to go?"</p><p>"I've been ready! Come along. Oh wait!! How the hell will Puff be able to blend in with his eyes looking normal? I can guarantee a cop or two will roam to make sure everything is under control."</p><p>Fell held his hand out,"I got this covered. It's illegal but mimics happy pills. Sunshine pills~! Makes your eyes look exactly as if you were on the real thing but, it doesn't make you high and shit.", Fell placed the green circular pill on his tongue and swallowed,"Here Puff. I think you already took one with Classic."</p><p>"I did.", Puff took the pill and also swallowed, Classic doing the same.</p><p>Edge looked between the three,"I could easily arrest all of you! Where are you getting these drugs??"</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know, cop? None of ya business. The thing is...I can get this cheaper, it is much better, and I don't feel gross if I miss a happy pill. ", he pushed by Edge, opening the door and dragging classic outside.</p><p>"Actually I would like to know! Ugh, you're unbelievable. Do you even feel bad about taking these illegal drugs?", Edge's voice was a lot softer. Now that they were in public, there were open ears everywhere. If Edge says something wrong or too loud, him, Fell, Classic, and Puff could be in huge trouble.</p><p>"Do I feel bad saving money and basically having the same effect? Nope! I'll buy them again!", he smirked widely and pointed ahead,"Enough of that...look ahead! The festival looks pretty.", at the entrance of the festival, orange fairy lights glowed and blink, giving a welcome to those that enter. Leafs slowly fall at the entrance, making the floor colorful with red, orange, and yellow. A sweet smell was in the air, from pumpkin spice to sweet chocolate, likely from nearby food booths. Children were giggling and pulling their parents along to go inside. </p><p>Puff holds Edge's hand, pointing too,"It's so pretty! I just love the fairy lights. They can be used for anything.", the four approach the entrance and go inside. Down the lane of food, games, and dancing was music. A rhythmic song that you could feel pump in your heart. Edge nodded along until Puff tapped his arm.</p><p>"Thanks for bringing me here...Come on! There is so much to look at, I almost want to dance along with the music."</p><p>Classic and fell waved as they passed by,"Well while you two do whatever, we're going to be walking around. We'll see you two either at home or if we bump into each other.", Fell said and disappeared into the crowd.</p><p>"I am willing to bet 100$ that they are going straight to eat. Puff, since this is basically your day to do what you want, is there anything you wanna do first. There are a few games here and there is a park nearby. Plenty to do, or we could walk around."</p><p>"I want to dance with you."</p><p>"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. What do you want to do?"</p><p>"Why won't you dance with me. I think it's beautiful when two people share a dance."</p><p>"Puff, like I said, I don't dance. Not at all. I just don't like it...", he looked away, pulling Puff through the busy crowd,"Now, lets go look around.", Edge was going to avoid dancing with puff. As Edge dragged Puff through the crowd, Puff looked at the pretty lights, listened to the rhythmic beat of the music, and watched others play games, pass by, or dance. The two walked into a beautiful area of the park, A stream flows downhill into a pond. Little ducks and swans slowly swim around the water, softly quacking. The pond was surrounded by beautiful flowers: white, yellow, and soft blue flowers swayed in the soft wind. A tall tree stretched a shadow over part of the pond.</p><p>"Oh! Edge, look over there! Aren't they so cute?", </p><p>"Really? You're distracted by ducks?"</p><p>"Enjoy the little things in life. You'd be a lot happier if you did.", Puff goes down hill, being careful as he didn't want to fall down and hurt himself. Upon getting closer to the pond he kneeled down, observing. They would occasionally dunk their heads under the water, nipping at whatever swam by.</p><p>"Simple things?", Edge asked, also kneeling by Puff,"A duck is stupid. All it knows is how to swim and fly. It leeches off of people for bread.", he glared at any duck that passed. </p><p>"This is exactly what I mean...enjoy the simple things. You are way too negative and take cute things negative too. It is...almost a shame actually. Can't you just....look at things for what they are and not look at it as a 'leech' or something bad?", Puff frowned. He always thought of the world in a positive manner, one way or another....or at least tried. He didn't understand how Edge could always act like this.</p><p>"I can't always see things positively because-"</p><p>Quack quack, The sound of a duck and ruffling feathers could be heard. A little duckling waddled it's way to Edge, peeping up at him.</p><p>"....Go away, you shouldn't even be near me.", Edge picked up the duckling, placing it back in the water,"Anyways, I've lost my train of thought.", Edge crossed his arms, his fingers softly tapping against his arms, thinking for a moment,"But we do need to talk however."</p><p>"Oh...? About what?"</p><p>"I guess a few things. The first is about last night. I was a stupid and loosened up more then I should and I said some embarrassing shit. Forget any of that happened. Nothing happened yesterday."</p><p>Puff looked over, a soft hue of orange was on his cheeks,"O-Oh...? So you don't have any feelings for me...?", he asked and looked away. A little anxiety kicked in as he bit his finger.</p><p>Edge didn't answer for a moment,"Look, I can't be having any stupid feeling and falling in love with anyone. I just can't. I'm too fucked up, more than what you'll understand. Partly because of the issues my dad gave me, partly because...other matters. Besides, I am just supposed to be watching over you and try to get you back on pills."</p><p>The last line did hurt Puff a little, he didn't know what he was thinking,"...Right...I'm just the 'downer' huh?"</p><p>"Puff, don't talk like that."</p><p>"Is that all you really view me as? Just the law breaking downer?"</p><p>"Keep your voice down!....Where is this all coming from? You're acting differently now."</p><p>"...I don't know. I just thought something was happening between us."</p><p>"...Puff, that can't happen. I am not entirely sure if I even want a relationship like that. What is going through your head?"</p><p>"....Have I ever talked about my ex? Or mention him?", he asked.</p><p>"No not at all. What does that have to do with anything?"</p><p>"...When I was with him...it wasn't a healthy relationship. He did a lot to me like push me, pin me and just say nasty things. I always mistook any negative actions as love. I never....'corrected' myself that that isn't how I should be treated. So I guess...I got a little attached to you when you did any actions similar to his..."</p><p>Edge stayed quiet,"...I see. Is....that why you went upstairs yesterday?</p><p>"Yeah. Me and classic accidentally ran into him and it almost ended badly."</p><p>Edge felt guilty now, today shouldn't have been the day he talked to Puff about these types of questions,"I'm sorry. I should've waited to talk about this. Today was meant to be a day to relax and I ruined it.", he stands back up, brushing off some dirt off his pants.</p><p>"Can we wait to talk about this some other time? I don't want to think about him.", Puff stands and left Edge where he stood, walking along the rim of the pond.</p><p>"Right...we should talk about this some other time, I don't know what I was thinking. We should probably get back to the festival-", he stopped once he heard peeping. He looked behind him to see a duckling following him,"...Puff, come help me. This duck is following me again."</p><p>Puff stopped and looked over at the other,"I think it imprinted on you."</p><p>"Imprinted?! No! I can't carry this duckling around! It has to go back home where it belongs."</p><p>"It is so cute! Maybe we can just hold it for awhile."</p><p>"Puff, no, I am pretty sure it is illegal to steal a duck."</p><p>"I don't see a tag saying ,' don't steal this duck'. I mean, all ducks are up for grabs. Who's going to stop me, the cops?"</p><p>"I am a cop and I say no.", he picked up the baby duck, softly stroking it's head,"We gotta find it's parents. We can't take care of a duck."</p><p>"Alright, I suppose it's only right to help the poor duck. This pond isn't too big. ", Puff gently takes the duckling and looks around the pond. There were a few adult ducks swimming around. Two ducks swam towards Puff and Edge, a little aggressive.</p><p>"Puff I think we found the parents...and they are not happy we are holding the baby."</p><p>As the ducks got closer they hissed, opening their wings to appear bigger</p><p>"Puff! This damn duck is going to attack me!", Edge quickly sets the duck down, plopping it into the water. For a moment the duckling was trying to swim back to Edge, then it looked over at it's parents. The duckling quacked and swam away towards it's parents.</p><p>Puff smiled,"Phew! crisis averted! We're lucky the ducks didn't attack. They have sharp teeth hidden in their bills."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah...hey Puff let's get back to the festival. I pulled you out here to try to talk to you alone. Maybe we can go play some games. I think I saw some stuffed animals and prizes in booths."</p><p>"That sounds nice. Hey, maybe we'll see our brothers there! My brother likes playing games. When we were younger, he won so many stuffed animals we didn't know what to do with them. I think I have a stuffed cat somewhere."</p><p>"My brother sucked at those games. he was somewhat good at playing timed arcade games though.", Edge and Puff walked into the active festival. Music was all around them again as they passed through the crowd. Puff poked his head above the crowd, looking around. </p><p>"Edge, I see some booths over there! We could get out of this foot traffic if we move over."</p><p>"Agree, I'm already tired of being pushed around. ", the two wormed their way through the crowd until they reached the activity booths. </p><p>"Oh there are a few games here: bottle ring, balloon dart, fishing games...oh hey isn't that Fell and Classic over there?", Puff smiled, happy to see his brother. Fell looked annoyed while Classic was teasing him.</p><p>"I didn't expect to see them again so early. Hey you two! What are you up to?", Edge and Puff got closer to the two. It seemed like Classic was holding two stuffed animals: A large llama and a dog.</p><p>Classic smiled and held up his prizes with pride,"I won these two. Fell is a little annoyed because he has a weak arm."</p><p>Fell huffed,"Hey! Everyone knows that those bottles are rigged! They purposely fill those bottles with water to make it heavier and harder to knock down. It's how they get ya'! You're just lucky to know 'em down."</p><p>"Yeah i'm sure, babe. Do you two wanna try? I have a few tokens in my pockets, I'm willing to bet one of you will get something. Something small anyways. "</p><p>Puff perked up,"Sure! I can try!"</p><p>"Awesome. Edge what about you?"</p><p>"Sure why not. It can't be that hard."</p><p>"Wonderful! This will be fun to watch.", Classic watch the two go towards the booth and exchange their tokens for a baseball. Edge looked over his ball and up at the bottles, trying to judge how hard he should throw the ball. Puff however was already reeling his arm back, then, hurled his ball. One bottle was knocked down, winning Puff a prize. Puff picked out a small stuffed puppy, holding it close to his chest happily. Edge reeled back and hurled his ball, it speeding through the air and knocking down all three bottles, cracking one of them. Edge picked out a large llama, promptly giving it to his brother.</p><p>"Here, I have no need for such toys so you could have it."</p><p>Fell quickly grabbed the stuffed llama,"Thanks bro! Ha! Look at my llama! It's bigger than yours.", he teased Classic and nuzzled into it's soft fur.</p><p>"Hey, I'm just glad you got something. Hey Edge and Puff...me and babe are going to eat something. Would you like to follow along with us?"</p><p>Puff shook his head,"Not yet! I wanna walk around a little more."</p><p>Edge also shook his head,"Same here. I'm not hungry enough for anything. Besides, There's a whole 'nother area we haven't walked through yet. "</p><p>Classic nodded,"Just don't tire yourselves out. You'll have to walk home too!", him and Fell started to walk off towards the rows of food booths. Puff felt his eyes itch, instinctively rubbing them. </p><p>"Puffball, you alright? Got dust in your eye or something? It is fall season, leaves are going to fall and some pollen may be released while that happens. I get a little sick around this time as well."</p><p>"It's not dust or pollen, my eyes are just itching suddenly.", Puff looked over at Edge, walking with him through the crowd. Edge looked back and frowned, he was staring at Puff's eyes as he cheeked his hand over, rubbing the other's cheeks. The pills were wearing off. Puff's pupils weren't as wide as before, in fact  they looked like they were going back to normal.</p><p>"Puff, we should go home soon. Your eyes...they're slowly looking normal.", Edge's voice dropped as he examined Puff, " I don't wanna cut this day short, I am having fun here and I would like to stay, but nobody can see you like this. Otherwise you and I are in huge trouble. "</p><p>Puff nodded,"Yeah...I don't wanna stay any longer if I'll get in trouble..."</p><p>"You maybe have an hour before your eyes are completely normal. So let's assume one more activity then we have to go. Is there anything you want to do first? There are a few games around here and some booths."</p><p>"Well...", he glanced over at the people dancing in rhythm to the music. Smiles and laughter was shared among the group as people twirl and dance. He was so sure Edge would decline or perhaps even snap at him, he decided not to even bring it up.</p><p>"You know what, maybe we had enough for today. We should go before it's too late.", Puff assured as he holds his stuffed puppy close. Edge noticed where Puff glanced however and looked over. He bit his lip in thought, then suddenly pulled Puff towards the crowd.</p><p>"Edge? Where are you taking me?", Puff was confused, Edge didn't like dancing, why would he pull Puff over there?</p><p>"I might not like dancing but you do. I'll have a short dance with you since it makes you happy...", Edge takes Puff's stuffed puppy, placing it in Puff's jacket. It's head poked out. Edge's hand holds the others as he takes a deep breath. His soul was thumping as he shivered. Edge wanted to go and leave but a small dance wouldn't kill him. </p><p>Puff smiled,"Hey, look at me.", his hand softly caressed the other's cheek,"Focus on me...I think you don't like to dance because you think everyone is watching or you'll somehow 'mess up'. Is that it?"</p><p>"...Yeah...I used to like to dance but...", he looked off to the side,"My father always ruined whatever fun I had..."</p><p>Puff frowned,"He isn't here to ruin that...", Puff followed the music and led Edge along,"Nobody is going to ruin your fun. Just listen to the music and follow my lead.", Puff pulled the other close as they followed the rhythm. For a few moments, Edge was tense, his movements were stiff. He almost pushed Puff away but...Puff was right. Nothing bad would happen here. The only eyes on him were Puff's. Slowly Edge relaxed, his movements more fluid, even smiling as he twirled Puff. </p><p>The two were dancing. Their movements smooth as they dance around the giddy crowd. Their feet moving forward and back. Every now and then, Edge would stumble and get flustered, his cheeks red. Every time, Puff assured him he was okay and they kept going. The fairy lights above them in the trees twinkled and glowed. Edge's hand moved down to Puff's waist, pulling him closer.  He was focused on Puff and Puff alone. Puff's hands move towards the other's shoulders, his head resting on the other's chest as their movements slowed. </p><p>"You're doing so well! A few stumbles here and there but that's expected. You're practically light on your feet."</p><p>"It's....it's really nice to dance again. It takes me so long to get over stupid shit...I shouldn't let stuff thats so old bother me."</p><p>"Trauma and fears can stun people. You can't blame yourself for things other people did to you in the past. You are doing so well! You came out of your shell  and look at you! Gracefully dancing with me."</p><p>"Gracefully? That's a little too nice to me. I am at least okay at dancing. No need to overly compliment me...Puff your too nice.", Edge twirled the other and pressed against him. For a moment he felt a rush of satisfaction, everything he felt anxious or scared over was gone. His hand moved to Puff's cheek. The two looked at one another, for a moment the world stopped. It was just him and Puff. He blushed heavily and leaned down to the other, Puff following and leaning up to the other. </p><p>A soft ,brief kiss was shared among the two.</p><p>Puff's cheeks were dusted with an orange blush as he pulled away, covering his cheeks, "O-Oh..."</p><p>"...I know...I said I wasn't sure about relationships but...maybe something can happen? I'm not good at communicating my feelings, Puff. I would rather talk about this when we're alone. Speaking of alone.", Edge tilts Puff's chin up,"We should go now. I'm afraid if we stay any longer someone will notice your eyes."</p><p>Puff was dazed, thinking about the kiss and holding Edge close,"R-Right...right...let's go. ", he looked around the crowd. The two slowly made their way through until they found the booths again.</p><p>"It was a good idea to come here. It was fun, you got a nice little stuffed toy and I suppose we...share a moment?"</p><p>"Yeah! we should come here again the next time the fall festival comes around! I think I'll name my Puppy after you nyhehe.", Puff moved his hand to get the toy out of his jacket. He stopped walking,"Hm?", the stuffed animal wasn't there.</p><p>"What's wrong? Too tired to walk?"</p><p>"No...oh no! I think it might have slipped out of my coat! Can you stay here just one moment? I'll look by the area we were in. Come get me if i'm gone too long."</p><p>"Alright, alright...five minutes! Then we MUST  go! We're on thin ice..."</p><p>"I promise it will be quick!", Puff quickly left, looking through the crowd. He carefully weaved through the dancing and loud crowd. He scanned the floor for his puppy. Seeing it being trampled in the crowd, Puff quickly goes in to save it. Brushing past a few people, he picked up the poor toy. Dirt and footprints were on the poor dog's tan yellow fur.</p><p>"Poor thing...I didn't even notice you fell out of my jacket...", Puff worked his way out of the crowd. He found himself by a few booths and by a few alleyways. He looked around, he got a little lost in the crowd. However, down the path, he could see Edge sitting at a bench, tapping his fingers away on his leg. Puff raised his hand to get the other's attention.</p><p>With a smile he shouted to the other, "Edge! I found-", he stopped. </p><p>A hand suddenly gripped the back of his jacket.</p><p>"Hey-", Puff felt a hand clasp onto his mouth, he got dragged into the alley. Struggling, he attempted to elbow the sinister being, which just made the other grasp him tighter. He couldn't scream. Nobody would hear him over the music. Now that Puff was away from the crowd, the chances that would hear him and actually help...were gone. He was dragged deeper into the dark alley. Puff was slammed against the dirty brick walls, a hand clasped to his chin.</p><p>"Now then...I told you I appear in the most unlikely places, pet. Now that we're alone...why don't we talk like adults."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ch.9 Rotten to the core</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Now then...I told you I appear in the most unlikely places, pet. Now that we're alone...why don't we talk like adults.", the hand moved away from Puff's mouth, moving towards his neck instead. It lightly rested on his neck, not yet squeezing or harshly griping. Puff was shaking against the wall, pressing against it.He wanted to move away, run, scream for help. However nobody would ever hear him, at least not over the loud music and giddy laughter outside. </p><p>Raspberry smirked and examined the other," Your brother had quite the reaction the last time I talked to you. Very protective but also mouthy...and I don't like disrespectful, mouthy, rude little brats."</p><p>"Don't you dare speak to him like that! I love him with all my heart and I will never tolerate such negative talk towards him!", Puff glared, holding Raspberry's wrist in an attempt to move his hand away from his neck.</p><p>"Don't fucking fight me here, Puff. Moving on...I noticed that bruise on your face is at least starting to heal. It looks so much better than before...that pretty little face needs to look perfect if you're ever going to get someone.", he rubbed Puff's cheek with low a growl. That tone...he always used that damn tone to objectify Puff. To degrade him and tear down his worth.</p><p>"Puff...It's nice to see you again. You haven't changed all that much and lately I've been thinking about you since I saw you again."</p><p>'Get off of me...' Puff was shaking and glanced down the alley. Edge should be looking for him now right? Puff was surely gone longer than five minutes. He needed some hope to hold onto, anything to keep sane in this situation! He wanted to cry and hide, however he feared if he shed even a single tear the situation would escalate. </p><p>" You've obviously been through some rough times. You look close to exhaustion and down on luck..."</p><p>"What's the point you're trying to make?", Puff's tone came out more hostile and snappy then what he meant to. Before he realized his mistake, he was slammed into the brick wall, the hand on his neck tightening.</p><p>"Don't you DARE  talk to me like that, pet! I don't appreciate your tone or such hostile attitude. Your lucky being slammed into that wall is all I'll do! Snap at me again and I'll make that bruise on your cheek a lot worse!", Raspberry kept his tight grip on Puff for a moment while Puff coughed and gasped for air.</p><p>"M-Mercy! Please!!", Puff felt his heart pounding as he tried to breathe. He needed air now, his vision was getting a little blurry. His head was aching and his grip on Raspberry's wrist was weak. Finally Raspberry lets go and stepped back, watching Puff fall to his knees. Puff was gasping for air, coughing and holding his aching neck. It felt so nice to finally take in a breath of air. </p><p>Raspberry crossed his arms, watching then looking away, "I don't want to do this to you...I hate putting my hands on you like that."</p><p>"Then why...?", Puff's voice was raspy as he looked up, panting ,"Then why did you always do such cruel acts to me?"</p><p>"I had to train you somehow. In our relationship , I liked you much, much better when you were submissive, quiet, and never talked back. Obviously while you've been away you lost those traits. I suppose I'll have to retrain you."</p><p>"Retrain...? Do you think we're still together?! Even after I ran away and stayed away for years?"</p><p>Raspberry paused for a moment, biting his lip and turning away, "I like to think that we were on pause....because nobody else would ever want you. Nobody could ever deal with that bratty attitude or the little mouth of yours. You only have me...and I know what's best for my pet."</p><p>"You're wrong...someone will take me and certainly treat me much better. Instead of breaking out into fights they would talk to me!"</p><p>"That could happen perhaps but, what if you get someone worse? What will you do then? That risk is too great to take. We're straying away from the topic I came to talk about...", he turned back towards Puff. Kneeling down, his hand tilts Puff's head up. Puff got scared and looked away, closing his eyes. </p><p>'The pills are wearing off...he's getting too close and he'll notice! I can't get in trouble with him, especially him!', Puff whimpered at the thought and held his hands close to his chest.</p><p>"Puff...look at me...", Raspberry holds the other's cheeks. His voice sounded sweet but had an undertone of venom. His hands were tense, as if one wrong move and he'll grab Puff again. Puff continued to look away.</p><p>"Fine...The thing I came to talk about before we got off topic was...I want to invite you back to my home. I miss you, I thought something bad happened to you while you were gone. We can still make this work, start over if needed. I'll take you out to a nice dinner and lovely wine. Afterwards...perhaps we can do other activities home...", Raspberry's hands slithered down to Puff's thighs.</p><p>'Don't touch me, don't even come near me, get AWAY FROM ME!', Puff panicked, instinctively slapping Raspberry, hard. He quickly stood up and pressed against the wall. Raspberry held still as a red mark formed on his cheek. It felt like time stopped for a moment. Raspberry's head was frozen to when Puff slapped him, Puff felt his body lock up, and even the sound outside the alley seemed like it paused.  Puff could only feel his heart thumping hard, it was almost as if it would burst. He could even hear it in the silence. ba-bum, ba-bum, ba-bum. Raspberry slowly looked over, clenching his fist. He slammed the other against the wall, holding the other's head.</p><p>"How dare you? How fucking dare you?", Raspberry's voice was calm however it was obvious he wanted to do more to Puff, "I will fucking drag you home and give you a long retraining session.", he growled. Puff was frozen and looking down at Raspberry. That was likely one of the biggest mistakes Puff made.</p><p>"Puff, I swear to fucking god, I tried being sweet to you but-", he paused and tilted his head. He leaned in closer to Puff, looking over the other's eyes,"Puff...your eyes...", he scowled, growling and slamming him again, "What the fuck?! You fucking dare to be off your pills? No wonder you are so bratty and acting like such a smart ass. You are off of them! You are a fucking downer and deserve everything bad that ever came to you!", Raspberry raised his hand to slap Puff before the two heard another voice.</p><p>"That's enough! You stay right there and don't you dare hurt him!"</p><p>----------</p><p>Edge was tapping away on his leg, bouncing it. He looked around for Puff, getting a little annoyed, 'Where is he?', he thought. Edge got up and started to look around. It's been much longer then five minutes....at this point it was a little worrying. As he moved through the crowd, his eyes scanned the area, trying to find a skeleton with a puppy plush. Where could he have gone? He just went to find his stuffed dog toy. A thought crossed his mind as he stopped for a moment.</p><p>'He used you and took this time to run off again.',  Edge shook his head and kept going,'No...he didn't run off! Surely not now when the sunshine pills were wearing off! He would be getting himself in trouble. I can't let anyone see him in that state.', Edge couldn't help but feel a bad feeling looming over him. Something was nagging at him and he couldn't shake off the feeling. </p><p>"Puff! Puff where are you! We have to go now!", he called out and scanned the crowd again. Maybe he's with his brother and Fell? Or got lost in the crowd? There are a lot of people bustling here. Edge called out to Puff again but it was no use. The music was loud, the crowd was louder. Even if Puff could somehow hear him over this crowd, he would probably have a hard time finding Edge.</p><p>'I should've gone with him. So he wasn't lost. Now I can't find him, time is running thin and I'm about to fucking panic!', he looked started getting fidgety, pushing people to the side. The music ended with a cheer. A small announcement was made that a break will be taken then music will resume in a few minutes. Some of the crowd dispersed, leaving the area. </p><p>"Puff?! Can you hear me?!", he called out. Yet nobody came or called back. He found his way out of the crowd and sighed, 'Surely he's still here! I would've seen him walk by or leave.', maybe he should walk around first or meet up with Classic and Fell to see if they saw Puff. Just as he was about to walk away he heard someone snap.</p><p>"What the fuck?!"</p><p>Edge turned and looked around. Nobody seemed upset...but he could've sworn he heard someone...</p><p>"You fucking dare to be off your pills? No wonder you are so bratty and acting like such a smart ass.", that voice again. Edge quickly followed it to a dark alley, ' No...please no...Puff can't be down this alley...', he bit his lip and slowly walked in.</p><p>"You are off of them! You are a fucking downer and deserve everything bad that ever came to you!", right as Edge turned the corner, he saw someone raise their hand to hit Puff....who looked so scared and terrified. He looked ready to cry.</p><p>"That's enough! You stay right there and don't you dare hurt him!", Edge quickly went over to the two. This was supposed to be a good day but he didn't mind fighting someone to keep Puff safe.</p><p>"Edge!", Puff pushed Raspberry off of him with the last bit of strength he had. Finally, some help! The hope Puff held onto was worth it. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he ran towards Edge, holding tightly onto his chest.</p><p>"Help me! Help me, please! Don't let him near me, please! I don't want to go back with him, help me please!", Puffs words almost ran together as he shook. He was hyperventilating, barely taking in air as he panicked.</p><p>"Hey,hey! It's okay! Puff breathe for me...", he held Puff tightly, his arm wrapped around Puff's torso and his other hand resting on Puff's head, looking up he glared,"Who are you and what have you done to Puff?"</p><p>Raspberry straightened himself up, clasping his hands behind his back,"Raspberry...and this is a conversation between me and Puff. I suggest you leave."</p><p>"Fuck No!", Edge moved Puff away as he walked towards Raspberry, getting into his face," You listen to me, fucker! I saw you about to hit him! I don't care who you are or whatever 'conversation' you were having with him! You don't ever touch him! Me and him are leaving and if I see you around him, I'll knock you down.", he growled.</p><p>"I'd love to see you try...", Raspberry dared. Edge's fists clenched, then he stepped back, going back to puff. He turned Puff around, holding his shoulders and walking him out of the alley.</p><p>Raspberry looked to the floor and picked up the dirty stuffed dog,"...I'll be seeing you later Puff...eventually I'll be seeing you again."</p><p>"Don't fucking talk to him. Trash such as yourself doesn't deserve to talk to him.", with that the two quickly left. Edge only looked over his shoulder once to see Raspberry clutching the stuffed dog, staring at Edge with an angry glare.</p><p>"Puff are you alright? Your neck...", Edge frowned as he saw bruises forming on Puff's neck.</p><p>"I wanna go. I just wanted one day where nothing could go wrong...that's  too much to ask for apparently. "</p><p>"So that's Raspberry? He's certainly an asshole. I'm going to arrest him, fucking throw him in jail, and neither of us have to deal with him again."</p><p>"It's not that easy...I've already tried."</p><p>"What do you mean? He just hurt you Puff! There is evidence all over your neck! I saw him about to hit you with my own eyes! It will be easy!"</p><p>"It won't be easy...he has too much influence in the police force."</p><p>"As a police officer surely something can be done."</p><p>"Even if you did something it would be dismissed quickly."</p><p>Edge stopped, holding Puff's cheeks softly,"Puff I really need for you to talk to me. What happened between you and Raspberry? Why are you saying such things? I can help you but, you need to help me. Why would me speaking up about this go nowhere? I need you to tell me why."</p><p>"I tried to get help my last year with Raspberry...nobody came and I'm sure Raspberry paid them all to keep quiet....any sane person would've come to aid in my situation at that moment. Years ago in December me and him just had another fight. I was hiding in a closet like a child.", Puff shuddered. He could recall hiding behind a broom and holding his knees to his chest. </p><p>Edge nodded as he listened, leading Puff away from people and looking for a way out of the festival,"What happened then...?"</p><p>"Well....I called for help on a phone I had to sneak into the closet with me....I was so...broken and scared. Nobody came to help."</p><p>----------</p><p>Puff shook in the closet as he tightly held onto the phone,"What do you mean you can't come?! I'm in danger here!", Puff held his neck, which was covered in bruises, his chest was aching, and his poor thighs had red markings.</p><p>"We're sorry we just cant come over. There isn't enough evidence of Raspberry's doing. Besides, he's one of our best officers."</p><p>"Are you kidding me?! I have marks all over me! Bruises are forming on my neck and chest. I have a mark on my cheek when he slapped me! How is that enough evidence?!"</p><p>"We have more important matters to tend to. If we're free, we'll take a look at your case."</p><p>"What?! You have to help me now! I'm scared for my own life here! You seriously can't leave me here like this!", Puff shook as tears streamed down his cheek. Once nobody replied he looked at his phone. They hung up on him...leaving him alone.  Puff burst into tears, holding himself. He was so alone and helpless at that moment.</p><p>----------</p><p>Edge felt terrible once Puff told him everything,"So he's an officer too?"</p><p>"Yes... since he's 'one of the best' he got off free. He's rotten to the core, always will be. "</p><p>"How did you escape?"</p><p>"Well...later that night Raspberry made dinner and we sat down. He tried to apologize to me again. He was saying how he 'loved me' and how he ' wanted the best for me'. During that night, a storm knocked the power out. Raspberry left to deal with the power and I had to make a quick decision. I quickly left the dining room and grabbed the warmest jacket I could find and left through a window. During this time my brother was still in town. I ran to him across town, freezing in the cold. I think I passed out once I arrived. One minute I was on Classic's porch, the next I was in bed and he was crying next to me."</p><p>"Shit Puff...i'm sorry you went through that. At least you had your brother to fall back on. Did Raspberry try to take you back?"</p><p>"Well I cut all contact. I changed my number, I changed some other things to make it harder to find me. I stayed inside my home for the longest time. Then eventually I had to grow and I got a job as a journalist. I worked there for a few years. Then you came in and the rest is history."</p><p>"I see...Puff if what you're saying is true, I am so sorry. I wish I could help. For now, we can go to Classic's house and try to relax. Tomorrow we'll be moving into the new house...and consider it a new start. I also start my new job here in three days. "</p><p>"What will happen to me?"</p><p>"Well...I did say 'we'll' be moving into the new house. Technically you're still under my order for the whole pill thing. I can move your things here with me and...once I start working I'll change your status. From under watch to recovered."</p><p>"Really? You sure you want to do that? I mean...I'm not 'recovered' I'm still off the pills."</p><p>The two walked out of the festival and towards home,"...Well...I guess I can ask your brother where he gets those sunshine pills. They seem to work well. I just have one thing to ask...why did you always fight me and never took the joy pills?"</p><p>"....Imagine this, it's the middle of the night and you look at your phone. It's so bright it blinds you. In the morning you do the same thing, it's not as bright now and you can see clearly. Basically what i'm saying is that while I was on those pills, I only felt happiness or nothing at all...and this isn't the first time I've been off my pills for awhile."</p><p>"What do you mean? You've been a downer before?"</p><p>"Well yes but...it wasn't documented in my record. Raspberry loved to take away my joy pills to make me go through withdrawals. He loved seeing panic and cry and not be able to control my emotions. However during my time with you I was able to take control of them. I was in a more stable environment to experience emotions. Once I was comfortable and out of the withdrawal stage, I didn't want to go back to taking them. I felt so much better and didn't get headaches as often and a lot of other stuff. Point is, I feel as if I don't need those pills...If anything they just masked my problems."</p><p>"I see... do you...ever plan on going back to going on joy?"</p><p>"Likely never...I would only go back if I was forced."</p><p>The house was in view, Edge leaned against Puff,"Home is up ahead. Good nap is probably needed for the both of us. Tomorrow is a busy day so we should rest...I'll tend to those bruises and help heal you up."</p><p>"Thank you...I would appreciate it. I think I'll take a shower too...I got grime and dirt on my legs and back from the nasty wall and muddy floor..."</p><p>"Shower, nap, and I'll wait for Classic and Fell to come home.  I'll have to tell them what happened today.", Edge watched Puff go upstairs and leave towards the restroom.</p><p>A few days later, Puff and Edge were moving in with the help of their brothers.The new house was wonderful and had so much room inside. Boxes were scattered everywhere, bubble wrapping paper scattered on the floor. It was a little messy in the kitchen and bedroom. Edge was busy downstairs with Classic and fell.</p><p>"Most of everything is put away at least.", Classic said as he watched Edge open boxes.</p><p>"I still haven't found my pans or Puff's dishes... did I mislabel something?", Edge looked around and sighed,"We've been opening stuff all day, I think It's time for a break. Besides, I have to get ready for work and clear Puff's record.</p><p>Fell perked up,"So you two are a thing now? Funny, can't wait for you to tell your children ,'I met the love of my life when he broke the law and made my nose bleed'.", he chuckled.</p><p>"Don't jump so far ahead. We're still in rocky waters and I want to try to fix previous fights with Puff. I do like him...I just need to figure out how to process it. I want to be better than...his ex."</p><p>Classic looked away and shuddered,"Yeah...speaking of the asshole, are you sure Puff and you will be okay? I'm worried something will happen."</p><p>"Classic don't worry. I'll take care of Puff. Today i'll just be gone for a few hours to get to know the staff, tasks, and all that other good stuff. I'll have a talk with Puff and set up a few things while i'm gone. It's not like you guys can be with Puff all the time. I'm a little on edge ever since that Raspberry incident. ", footsteps echoed as Puff came downstairs.</p><p>"We'll talk about that later.", Classic looked over again and smiled at Puff,"Hey! Awesome house right? I'm so glad you two live so close to us now."</p><p>Puff nodded,"Yeah! It's so much better and much bigger than my own house. You and Fell really did give us the best!", arms wrapped around Classic as he continued to gush about the place. </p><p>Edge's phone beeped, looking at the notification it was time for him to go,"Fuck...hey Puff listen. I'll be gone for a few hours. Classic and Fell will be here with you during that time. I'll be back as soon as possible. "</p><p>"Come back quick... i'm still worried..."</p><p>Fell placed a hand on Puff's shoulder," 'ey listen, nothing bad will happen while we are here with you! You got us and Edge will be home soon. We'll take a break, watch a few movies , maybe cook a little. We'll have a good time, you'll even forget what you were worried about."</p><p>Puff nodded,"Yeah... maybe you're right." Puff watched Edge go upstairs to change. A moment later Edge comes down in his uniform, adjusting how the fabric sits on his bones.</p><p>"I'm off! I'll be back soon. If anything interesting happens I'll let you know.", Edge pecked a soft kiss on Puff's cheek as he left. He left Puff a blushing mess while Fell was teasing him. Edge's workplace was down the road, at least its close by. He quickly walked down the street and sighed. A bad feeling loomed over him, much like at the fall festival. Shaking his head, the thoughts going away.</p><p>'Puff is fine. He's with Fell and Classic. Nothing bad can possibly happen.', he thought. He tried to focus ahead of him. Focus on anything but those bad thoughts. </p><p>'It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these , it's the best time to take a walk outside.', the police department was in sight and he prepared himself, 'This is your first day, first impression matters. Make it a good one. Nothing can surely go wrong with a smile and a wave.' He jogged up the steps and paused, mentally preparing himself for the day. He entered, his head up high and a smile. A short rabbit monster looked over and beamed.</p><p>"Oh! You must be the new transfer cop! Lovely to meet you sir! We are more than happy to have a new addition to the team! Today will just be short, showing you the rooms, giving you some information of what projects we're doing. All that good stuff. Since you had such good word from your other work place we gave you your own office! Isn't that nice?", she was hopping up and down as she talked and ranted. Did she even take a breath between those words?</p><p>"That is kind of you, however I can have a desk in the main room like everyone else.", Edge hand was suddenly grabbed, dragged along.</p><p>"Oh no,no,no! I insist! Insist!! It's the least I can do for you! Now first things first-", Before she could finish another cop entered the room holding a phone.</p><p>"Hey Hops, We have a call about a downer.", he said. Edge's heart stopped for a moment. He instantly thought of Puff.</p><p>"The description of the down is said to be a cat monster. About 5'5 and brown fur. Last wearing a white skirt and blouse.", he continued. Edge instantly felt relieved. He sighed and adjusted his suit, trying to cover up his worry.</p><p>"Well go send someone then!" Hops' voice suddenly turned loud and harsh," Why you tellin' me?! Send two people to look for that downer! ", she snapped an turned to Edge,"Ohh! forgive me. I'll just lead you to the guy in command here! You can chat with him and try to befriend him. Psst, between you and me, he likes sweet wines if you ever wanna give him a gift.", she winked and pointed to a door,"There! You can knock and just enter, he doesn't mind people coming in and out unless he specifically says not to enter."</p><p>"Thanks for the tip. I'll go talk to him then."</p><p>"I'll come get you once I'm done dealing with this downer situation.", she smiled and went to leave, continuing to talk to her co-worker about the situation.</p><p>Edge looked over at the door, and prepared himself. He adjusted his uniform, trying to look the best he can.</p><p>'Be friendly as you possibly can, maybe even suck up to him a little. You wanna be on a good foot with him.', he thought to himself before he knocked on the door. Hops said he could just knock and enter but it felt a little wrong.</p><p>"Come in.", the voice sounded a little annoyed and also...familiar?</p><p>Edge opened the door and stepped inside, "It's nice to meet you and be on the team, sir-", he stopped and stared into the other's eyes. Edge glared, hard. A growl escaped his mouth as he quietly closed the door behind him.</p><p>"Oh come on, I deserve some respect here. I like that nice attitude much better."</p><p>Sarcastically Edge remarked, "Like I would give any respect to you, Raspberry..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ch.10 House Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room grew quiet as Raspberry tapped his desk. He looked over at the stuffed puppy. The puppy was now clean and had a bow around its neck. Raspberry was looking over at the pet, softly stroking it's soft ear.</p><p>"I deserve some respect here. I worked hard to be in the position I am today! I won't let some officer just come into my office and disrespect me..."</p><p>"I only give respect to those that deserve it. You were about to hit my partner....I won't allow that.", Edge shifted, leaning against the wall. He was really hoping to leave soon. Raspberry didn't deserve even a breath from Edge, much less his presence.</p><p>Raspberry suddenly froze. The tapping stopped as the corner of his mouth twitched. His pupils shifted around his desk, seemingly going from paper to paper, to his pen and back to the papers. His fists clenched as he swiftly stood up. The window slinged open as he looked outside. </p><p>"....How is Puff?"</p><p>"He's fine.", Edge clenched his hands into fists. He'll keep things short while they're on the topic of Puff. That bastard doesn't deserve anything other than a simple answer. He didn't like where this was going.</p><p>"So he's your lover now?"</p><p>"Yes.", While that wasn't completely true...he wasn't going to give Raspberry hope. Edge knew him and Puff needed to work things out however with the way things are going, they'll certainly be dating.</p><p>"I see... take care of him for me."</p><p>'I'll take much better care of him then what you ever did, asshole.', Edge thought,"Can we get back on track? Away from Puff, please. There are other things we can discuss."</p><p>"Why yes, of course!", Raspberry turned, a sickly sweet smile on his lips,"There is much trouble and things we can talk about. Petty stealing, arson, kidnapping.... downers. ", his voice sounded fake. They kind of fake where it had an undertone of venom and hate.</p><p>"Downers is a broad subject.... specifically what about them?"</p><p>"Well, you see, Edge... I'm not done talking about Puff.  Far...far from it actually. Now that we're on the subject of Debby downers I must bring up something.", he paced around the room," When you transferred here, a file came along here to be added into our records. A file of Puff, who is in your care? I'm not one to judge but I think maybe you shouldn't be falling in love with criminals.", He moved towards filing cabinets, running his finger along the many folders. He pulled out a folder with a bold stamp on it 'Downer Case'. He slammed the file down, his hands firmly gripping the desk, "I think maybe you should keep your emotions in check."</p><p>"First of all, he's been in my care for awhile. I've made improvements with Puff and he's back on his pills. One of the reasons I was excited to come in today was to clean Puff's record.", Edge's hand reached over to grab the file.</p><p>Raspberry's hand gripped around Edge's wrists, his nails digging in, "Oh no, we're not done talking. I think Puff needs a little more help. He didn't look too well when I last talked to him."</p><p>"What makes you think that? Puff recovered and he'll be fine. He's with me now, if anything happens to him I'll just be there to help him. I made sure Puff took his pills throughout the day.</p><p>"Throughout the day? Are you sure?", Raspberry pushed Edge's hand away, " When I was talking to him at the festival, his eyes looked normal like a downer. He was off of them Edge, I can't let you make changes to the file."</p><p>"Maybe if you didn't kidnap him and drag him into an alley he would've taken them! Hand over the file, I'll be making changes to it."</p><p>"No, I won't allow it. Puff will be transferred to the higher ups. Which means me. The way I see it, you have failed your duty as an officer and to rehabilitate Puff into taking Pills. With what I saw, Puff could easily turn into a downer again. I can't let that happen. Puff would be a danger to the public and to himself. If all else fails, I can just send Puff to the labs as a last resort. Perhaps he built up an immunity to joy pills if it wears off on him so quickly. They will take care of him.", A smirk curled upon Raspberry's lips. Edge couldn't allow Raspberry to get a hold of Puff. He couldn't allow that. If he lets Puff go, Puff will go through the same hell as he went through before, only this time nobody can help him. He would be stuck under Raspberry's boot to be 'rehabilitated'.</p><p>Edge's hands slammed onto the desk as he snapped, "Don't you dare touch him! Don't even come near him. I know all about you, you won't help him, you'll torture him! You are not a good cop or even a good chief! I won't even let you send him to the labs! I've been in this job long enough to know that that place is a fucking prison! It's inhumane to send anyone there!"</p><p>The labs are the last place downers go. Most of the time they never return to see the light of day. That place has a lot of sketchy rumors that nobody officially debunked yet. One of the popular rumors is that downers are sent there not because to make them better, but to use them as experiments for new pills and other things. The way people see it, if they are unwilling to take joy pills then you deserve to be treated like an animal. Downers are sent to the labs to die. Another rumor is that the experiments make downers aggressive. They started to attack and fight each other until they're pulled apart. They act like animals, biting and clawing. Some people say they even growl like beasts. The thought of Puff going there and turning into one of them scared Edge. How could they turn sweet little Puff into a horrid monster? Not even the worst downer deserved to be experimented on...nobody does.</p><p>"Believe me Edge I don't want to send Puff there! I don't, I still love him-"</p><p>"Don't start on that! If you truly loved him you wouldn't abuse him. You don't care about Puff, it's all about a power fix! You and I both know if Puff doesn't 'obey' you, you'll send him to that lab as a punishment! </p><p>"Tch...you want the truth about Puff? Fine!", He smirked,"I don't love him, I obsess over him! I could give a fuck less about his mind and well being. As long as his body is still together and he's cute, I'll use it to my desire. He's a pet and nothing more! You know what I felt like the first time I saw him?", he asked, "I felt like I had to have him! Maybe I was in love but not anymore! I want Puff to myself and you know what Edge?", Raspberry gets in the others face, " I'll fucking have him. The easy way or the hard way. There won't be shit you can do about it. If I have to punish him to make him submit to me, I fucking will!"</p><p>"You're a monster! How could you say that!? I won't let you do anything! I'll-"</p><p>"You'll do what? You can't do anything, Edge! Nothing! This conversation is over, I'll be making a house visit and taking Puff. That's final. Puff is no longer yours. "</p><p>"No! Please! Don't take him! He hasn't done anything wrong! He doesn't deserve any punishment you plan to give him!", Edge was getting desperate, he couldn't let Raspberry take Puff. However he felt powerless and hopeless. He couldn't do anything and he knew that. Tears were slowly building up at the corner of his eyes, "Please...Raspberry, Puff doesn't deserve this...let him go."</p><p>"I can't do that. I'm simply following the law. All downers must be rehabilitated. Hell, I'll be nice and give you ten minutes. Run, hide, do whatever. I'll still find him. Go, your time starts now.", he turned away, moving towards the window and staring out.</p><p>"Wow...your so fucking nice, you absolute asshole...", Edge sarcastically remarked. He left and glanced at a clock. Ten minutes...that's only enough time to get home on foot. Maybe they can get a small head start. </p><p>'I need to go now...I hope to whatever god there is that Puff will be okay.', Edge's soul was pumping as he quickly left and dashed down that street. All he wanted was for Puff to be safe. Something in the back of Edge's mind told him he wouldn't be able to protect Puff. </p><p>----------</p><p>Back at the house, Puff , Fell and Classic finished putting items in the kitchen away. Everyone was tired and wanted to rest for awhile.</p><p>"There we go!", Fell smiled, "Done with the kitchen!...Stars, Pap has a lot of cooking utensils. He always did have a thing for cooking."</p><p>"Pap?", Puff looked over.</p><p>"Yeah! That's my brother's special little nickname. He hates it which is exactly why I call him that. As his sibling, I am required to annoy him every way possible."</p><p>"Be nice to him every now and then at least...I appreciate you guys staying here with me but, really you two can leave. I'll just take one more box upstairs then take a nap."</p><p>Classic was scrolling through his phone as he looked over, "Are you sure? We can stay Puff...it isn't a problem at all. You're my baby brother after all. You're all that I have left."</p><p>"Classic, please...I'll be okay! What's the worst that can happen? I'll put this box up and nap. Maybe I'll make lunch or dinner if Edge arrives late. Can you please not be so over protective over me?"</p><p>"I have to be! Especially now! Anything can happen! What if something happens? What if I'm not here for you? What if-", before he could continue, Fell wrapped an arm around Classic and pulled him in.</p><p>Fell was getting a little annoyed at the two, "C'mon now sweetheart. Ya goin' to smother him if you always watch what he does. I know you're scared and all but you gotta give him his space. How 'bout this you two...we'll visit Puff again in an hour or so. Maybe in two hours. Does that sound good, Classic?"</p><p>"...Fine...two hours. That is going to be torture for me."</p><p>"Puff? What do ya say?"</p><p>"That's fine by me! I can relax in the meantime. I swear...I'll be okay.", Puff hugged his brother and sighed,"You gotta let me spread my wings and not keep me locked up. I know what just happened but...I'll be okay. You can't always be here for me."</p><p>Classic hugged back,"I know...I know. I'm worried. Now that I'm talking to you again...I'm so upset I wasn't there for you. I guess this is my way trying to make it up. Be safe for me?"</p><p>"Of course. Anything for you."</p><p>Fell sighed and pats Classic's back,"'Alright now...we'll be back in two hours. We'll see you later Puff.", Fell guided Classic away and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. Classic looked over his shoulder as he sighed. The two left and Puff was all alone.</p><p>'I love you Classic but, I really need to be alone with my thoughts right now...', Puff has been feeling a little strained after the run in with Raspberry. His morale has been feeling low and crushed. He needed something, anything to keep his busy mind at bay. His attention turned to a small box, it could easily be tucked under Puff's arm.</p><p>'This can distract me for a moment.', As he picked it up, he was surprised at how heavy it was. That's fine, it's only a short trip upstairs. As he went upstairs and into the bedroom the box was slowly slipping out from under Puff's arm. As soon as he managed to get inside the bedroom, the box slipped out of his arms and slammed onto the floor. The box busted open and some papers, files, and pens scattered onto the floor.</p><p>"Ugh...I'm too tired for this.", he kneeled down, picking up papers. Some notes were memos, self notes, random scribbles and more. Just as Puff was done picking up papers he found a file that looked worn and used often. There was a marked scribble and a stamp marked 'important'. Curiosity got to the best of Puff, he opened the file and peeked inside. There were a few charts, notes, and a medical record. As Puff's eyes scanned through the papers he found something interesting.</p><p>Edge,</p><p>This letter was sent to you as an update on your last doctor visit. With your last bone and soul sample, we ran some diagnostics to find out the problem of your mood swings. With a sad heart, some unfortunate news must be said.</p><p>We are sorry to inform you that you've been taking too many joy pills then directed over the course of a few years. As a result of this mistake your body has grown a resilience to joy pills. The dose we would have to recommend in order for you to function properly would be extremely harmful to you, your well being, and your soul. There is nothing we can do at this point with the damage. Due to this risk, the most you can do is continue on your normal dosage of joy and use whatever time on the effects to help your self be true to your joyful self. It is recommended to find hobbies to keep busy and to help with your problem. Until medical science improves and we advance to new technology, we will have to make do with what we have.</p><p>Keep this letter secure for future reference We advise you to avoid romantic interests until further inspection about your condition.</p><p>As Puff read the letter his mouth drooped into a frown, 'Poor thing...no wonder Edge said he was 'fucked up'. Is this also why he isn't as joyful as everyone else?', Puff placed the folder back in the box. The box was then placed onto a desk. Phew! Puff was finally done for the day. The tired skeleton flopped face first into the bed, dragging himself  to pull blankets over him. As he got comfortable, he slowly started to doze off. Just as Puff was about to fall asleep...</p><p>WAM!</p><p>The front door slammed opened as rushed footsteps headed upstairs. Before Puff could even sit up, the bedroom door was slammed open.</p><p>"Puff?! Puff?! Oh thank god you're here!", Edge was panting as his body shuddered. He ran all the way here and looked like he was about to collapse," You need to get up, now! It's important!"</p><p>Puff jolted, sitting up,"Whoa, slow down! What's wrong? Why do you look so panicked? You're scaring me...", Puff gets up, holding Edge's hands, " Talk to me..."</p><p>Edge's words ran together as he talked quickly, "Puff I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Please, I don't want this to happen, I can't. I just wanted to keep you safe but I can't even do that. I'm so sorry!</p><p>"What is going on? Why are you apologizing to me? You never did anything wrong..."</p><p>"Puff... Puff I tried to clear your name b-but I ran into a problem and now you and me are in trouble...we have to go now!", Edge gripped the other's hand and started to drag him out of the room, down the stairs.</p><p>"What do you mean? You're leaving out a lot of details here!"</p><p>"In summary of what happened, I met Raspberry in an office. He's a chief and didn't like that I wanted to clear your file. He deemed you too unstable for me and wants to transfer you to the higher ups which is him!", at that moment Puff felt his soul sick in his chest. Fear overcame him as he shook. </p><p>"What?! No,no,no! I can't go back to him, especially like this! He'll hurt me! He'll do so much to me! Edge please! Don't let me get dragged to him!"</p><p>"I won't! I won't let him take you Puff! That's why we're leaving. We're going now! Before Raspberry gets here and takes you. I don't know what I would do if he took you. I don't know if I even can do anything!", Edge and Puff make it outside and try to get into the car. As Edge fumbled with the keys, it slipped out of his fingers and fall onto the floor,"Fuck!"</p><p>Snatching up the keys, Edge heard a car pull up in front of the home. As he looked over at Puff, he could see him shaking and covering his mouth. Puff's eyes were fixed onto something, Edge already knew who was there. Edge turned to see Raspberry stepping out of a police car. A wide grin was on that monster's face.</p><p>"Sorry to intrude fellas...but I have to make a house visit. I'm afraid Puff is coming with me."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ch.11 Lab Testing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puff stared at Raspberry and shook his head,"No...I'm not going with you, not even near you!", his voice trembled, almost cracking. Edge shifted, moving between Puff and Raspberry. This made Puff a little more comfortable and at least slightly safer. No matter what happens, Edge will be there for him, right?</p><p>"You stay over there. He's not going with you!"</p><p>Raspberry glared and instead took a few steps forward,"Have you forgotten? Did our entire conversation go over your head? Puff is coming with me whether you like it or not. He'll be going to me. However with the way he's been acting I think maybe he needs more help than what I can provide. Now come here!"</p><p>"Puff...get out of here.", Edge was going to give Puff some time to run away.  He was willing to risk it all for Puff. No matter what Puff did to Edge, all that fighting and snapping at one another...Edge would never go as far as throw someone into the labs. He wouldn't allow that to a stranger, he certainly wouldn't allow that to Puff. No way in hell.</p><p>"W-What...?"</p><p>"I said get out of here, damn it!", Edge snapped, this time for a good reason. He couldn't let Puff stay here. Once Puff was captured, he might never see him again. Puff flinched when Edge snapped at him however saw that it was best to listen. He slowly stepped back and ran inside the house. Raspberry twitched, his hands turned into fists as his nails dug into the palms. Puff disobeyed him. HIM! That will be the last time Puff disobeys Raspberry.</p><p>"That's fucking it!! That disrespectful bitch will get what's coming to him! I'll fucking beat him down and break that pride until he'll have no other choice but to obey me!", Raspberry dashed to the door. He was going to unleash his rage upon Puff and make sure to break him. Before he could turn the handle, Edge grabbed his arm.</p><p>"Now you stop right there! Are you fucking mad?! Who are you to say that?!"</p><p>"I'm that chief of fucking police! I am the law here and anyone who goes against it will be removed from society! You're about to be next! Why do you want to protect him so much?! A lawbreaker! You've worked your ass off to be in a place like this...are you really going to throw it all away for someone like him?!"</p><p>"I would!...I would throw away everything just to see him get away from you...a cruel bastard from hell! You are worse than any downer I ever had the displeasure of meeting!"</p><p>"You are a rotten cop and should've never come here with that attitude!", with Raspberry's other hand, he decked Edge as hard as he could in his face. A few drops of blood immediately dripped down edges nose. Edge jolted back, instinctively covering his nose to stop the blood. With the chance Raspberry had, he slammed the door open and looked for Puff. The angered chief practically tore up the living room, looking behind furniture and around other rooms.</p><p>"Puff?! Puff damn it come here now and I'll be nice! Don't make this harder on yourself! Maybe if you apologize I'll make sure you're treated well.", Raspberry searched the house, carefully sweeping each room quickly. He looked towards a closet, slowly going over and turning the handle. Quickly he swung open the door, finding Puff hidden in the corner.</p><p>"Oh? Hiding in the closet again? This feels awfully familiar doesn't it, Puff?", he grabbed Puff and dragged him out of hiding.</p><p>"No!! Don't touch me! Get your hands off of me! I never wanted to see you again!", Puff tried to pull away from Raspberry. He couldn't stand Raspberry touching him, much less even look at him. He needed to get away, far far away. He should've ran away like Edge said instead of hide. Puff was scared. Scared of being alone, scared of Raspberry, scared of what might happen today. He had a gut feeling that something awful will happen today. </p><p>"Oh don't fight me Puff, I am doing this for you! I know what is best for you! I know exactly what needs to be done to help you but with the way you are acting, it is hard for me to help you!" </p><p>"Edge!! Help me please!!", the more Puff tried to pull away the more Raspberry's grip got tighter, to the point marks started to form on his arm. </p><p>"He's a little busy being a bitch. It's just you and me for now Puff-"Raspberry gasped as his legs were swiped and he fell to the floor.</p><p>"Edge?", Puff never felt happier to see him. Through his tears he smiled, wrapping his arms around the other.</p><p>Edge's shirt and face was a mess from dried blood, "I told you to run, not hide! You're going to get caught if you freeze and hide. You can't stay here for long, get out! Fucking hop fences, run down alleys. Do whatever the hell you did last time to get some distance! Now go!", Edge pushed Puff to the backyard.</p><p>Puff quickly left, dashing across the lawn and pulling himself over the fence.</p><p>Raspberry grabbed Edge's leg,"No! You better grab him now!"</p><p>"Absolutely not. I'm going to give him a chance. If you didn't want him to run away maybe you shouldn't have given me a ten minute head start.", he shook Raspberry's hand off his leg and stomped on it. This caused the other to yelp and try to pull his hand away, which caused the heel of Edge's boot to dig deeper</p><p>"You're making a huge mistake!  You're making a choice that will affect Puff servery!"</p><p>"I doubt that. I'm giving Puff a chance unlike you.", Edge grabbed Raspberry by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. Edge's knee against Raspberry's back and his hands held together,"Enough is enough! I don't think I'll regret what I did. So much for a 'chief' you can't even fight back..."</p><p>"No regret...? Hmm...I don't think you fully understand. There are two things you are overlooking. One: I'm fully prepared to capture Puff. This game was rigged from the start. Those ten minutes I gave you?...I sent a few officers to surround the house and to stay hidden, just in case Puff tried to leave in other ways. Maybe like...the backyard?", Raspberry grinned and glanced outside. Edge felt his soul stop for a moment and looked outside. Puff was now gone, supposedly, far gone.</p><p>"No...you're bluffing! I would've seen a cop car come around here!"</p><p>"Not bluffing Edge....there are many ways to stay hidden. Taking different roads and keeping quiet is one of them. "</p><p>"You bastard! You didn't even give us a fair chance! Just false hope!!", Edge clutched Raspberry's head, slamming it into the wall, A loud crunching sound followed. Edge left a crack in Raspberry's skull. For a moment the room was quiet, Raspberry twitched and slowly looked over his shoulder.</p><p>"There's a second thing you should know...I could easily kick your ass. So, so easily and make you learn your place. However I won't...I'm letting you leave marks on me...because after this I'll be charging your ass with assault and so much more. I've caught you into a corner, Edge. There is nothing you can do now, the damage is done. Puff will be captured and sent to the labs and I'll be seeing you behind bars. If Puff went along with me, maybe he wouldn't be going there."</p><p>"No...no,no,no.", he unhandled Raspberry and looked outside, Raspberry was bluffing, he had to be. He ran out and looked over the fence, Puff was gone. Was he really? Edge looked back at the house to see Raspberry dazed and holding his head. He looked like he could hardly stand. One hand was on the wall and the other on nearby furniture to help him balance.  Legs were shaking up until he collapsed.</p><p>'He deserved what I gave him...', he huffed and looked over the fence again, hopping over it. On the other side was an alley and the back of shops. He followed where his instincts took him, down the alley. He would look down between the shops for any sign of Puff. Nothing. Only an occasional shopkeeper down the alley and trash scattered around.</p><p>'Nobody is here. Raspberry was bluffing to get under your bones. Puff has to be safe. If he could evade me for a long time, surely he could evade other police officers. Stepping into the street and looking around, there were a few cars parked but nobody in the streets. It felt empty...off. Like something was wrong. He quickly walked by the parked cars.</p><p>'Are these undercover cars? No...surely they can't be. None of them can be...', Looking through the windows, nobody was there. Up until he looked into the last car. His heart dropped, feeling ill to his , nonexistent, stomach. Puff was cuffed and in the back of the car.</p><p>"Puff! Oh no. No, no, no, no...!", he pulled on the handle to open the door, however it was locked.</p><p>Puff was crying, streams of tears going down his cheeks," Edge, you have to go! They're looking for you too!"</p><p>"No! I have to get you out, damn it! If I leave, I will never see you again! Ever! You'll be stuck in that lab! I can't risk that!"</p><p>"E-Edge...", Puff's eyes drifted to what was behind the other, his eyes widening. Edge looked behind him to see an officer.</p><p>click-click </p><p>A gun was pointed directly at Edge,"Step away from the vehicle now!", they snapped. For a moment Edge held still, then stepped away. This wasn't a battle he could win. This wasn't a battle he could even get out of. He held his hands up. He failed. He failed to protect Puff and failed to give him the head start he needed. Now the two of them will pay.</p><p>The officer spoke up,"Edge, you're under arrest. You'll be taken to the police department for questioning. Puff, by orders of Raspberry, you'll be taken to the labs. Both of you are in for a long punishment."</p><p>-</p><p>A few hours have passed. Edge was taken to the police department and Puff was staring outside his window as he was taken to the labs. He was scared. Very scared. He wanted his brother to hold him, he wanted Edge to kiss his cheek and let him know everything will be okay. He wanted to be home. In bed...cuddled and warm. That is a blissful wish he wanted to come true.  A shadow covered the car as they approached a large, wide building. This place seems to reach towards the sky. It certainly wasn't welcoming either. The building was grey and the roof was black. Some windows glowed yellow, emitting some light. Tall gates surrounded the area, one can only assume to keep people in.</p><p>The gates opened, creaking as the car passed through. A shiver went down Puff's spine as his bones clicked together. Once the car stopped in front of the building, a few guards came out. The dogs were tall, and held batons. Puff certainly wasn't going to risk running away from them. He was dragged out of the car and pushed inside. Despite how the outside looked, inside the lobby was warm, Black and white checkered floors and red wallpaper. A few flower vases were also decorated around. A monster at the desk was clicking away, her claws tapping at her keyboard, another dog. </p><p>She looked over, "Oh, you must be the newcomer!  I'll need to add you into our database as well as the check-in date. Name?"</p><p>"U-Uh....Puff..."</p><p>"Puff..Puff...", she mumbled while looking through names and scrolling," Last name?"</p><p>"W.D....Puff W.D"</p><p>"W.D?", she looked over and raised her eyebrow, "Son of Gaster W.D?"</p><p>"Yeah...he's my father...why?", he asked. The lady didn't answer and continued to tap away. She then picked up a nearby phone and started pushing in a few numbers. The dial ringed for a moment before it clicked.</p><p>"Hello, I have an important downer that you might want to personally look into....Yes you would be interested...no it can't wait...five minutes? Fine, I'll send him up.", She ended the call and looked over, "Send Puff to floor five, he'll be taken care of there.", the guards nodded and brought Puff to the elevator. The doors close as they go up. </p><p>The two guards started quietly talking among themselves,"Smells...smells....this lab has weird smells. Do you think we'll ever have puppy smells?", asked the female.</p><p>"Maybe not. Puppies aren't allowed here. After work, Grillbys'?", asked the male.</p><p>"Yes! Then we can go home and nuzzle. After all were the no.2 nuzzle champs of '98"</p><p>The doors opened, it was a large office. Carpet floors, white walls, to the left alcohol bottles and some food was on shelves and counters To the right was file cabinets. Ahead was a desk with papers. Papers everywhere.</p><p>A tall figure stepped in, fixing the sleeves of his lab coat," This better be important. I better be shocked to take this patient under me. What's so important about them-?", he looked over and paused. Puff could easily see who the figure was now...and that voice.</p><p>"Dad...?"</p><p>"Puff..."</p><p>Instinctively, Puff ran towards the other and immediately clung to him, hugged him tightly," Where have you been?! Have you always been here?! Why did you leave?!", Puff rambled and cried.</p><p>Gaster held his son and frowned," I'm sorry...you must have so many questions.", he looked up at the guards," Dogaressa and Dogamy, both of you are dismissed. I can handle it from here.", the two dogs nodded and left.</p><p>Puff shook, "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-I'm not a downer, I'm not I didn't mean to get here, d-dad..."</p><p>"Easy there Puff...slow down and tell me what happened, how did you even get here? Your brother was supposed to take care of you! I thought I raised both of you to take your pills!"</p><p>"It's s-such a long story...there is so much that happened while you were gone. So much happened that brought me to this point.", Puff went on and told Gaster everything that happened. From the day at work how he stopped taking his pills, to running away from Edge, To moving districts and running into Blackberry. He told Gaster everything through tears and a shaking voice.</p><p>"Puff...I'm almost disappointed.</p><p>"I know...I-I know. I shouldn't have stopped taking my pills for any reason. I'm sorry, I don't want to be here. I don't, I don't, I-", Gaster hugged him and sighed.</p><p>"You got into a lot of trouble...now look at where you are. I promise I'll keep you safe Puff...I'll work around you a little. I wouldn't want to put you in danger."</p><p>"P-Please...I want to leave. I want to go home. Classic will be worried about me."</p><p>"I'm afraid I can't let you go so easily Puff. That would put me in danger and you as well."</p><p>"I want to go home..."</p><p>"I know...but I have to do this. For your own safety and mine."</p><p>Puff looked up at him," Do what-", before he could even finish, a sharp stab was felt in Puff's back. He yelped, pushing Gaster away roughly. He reached behind him and pulled out a syringe. Some muddy colored liquid was still inside.</p><p>Puff shook, staring at the liquid, " What did you do...what did you inject into me?! I trusted you! My own father!!", Puff looked at Gaster.</p><p>"I have to do this. You'll be treated here. However I'll keep my word Puff...I'll make sure you don't get hurt. I don't think I could forgive myself otherwise."</p><p>"D-Dad...", Puff felt his head dizzy, his body started to relax until he collapsed to the floor. The entire room was spinning around him and he couldn't focus. His vision blurred until everything turned black.</p><p>"By the time you wake up, we'll start your treatment. I wouldn't want you in here for long."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's to a new project! I'll be updating this book with more chapters to come ^~^ hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>